A New Beginning
by VanillaTwilight17
Summary: A year after their happy beginning started, Emma and Killian discover they have a baby on the way and face a brand new beginning together as parents.
1. Chapter 1: 21 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters this is all for fun. If I owned them our beloved CS would have spent much more time together than apart.

Chapter 1: 2-1 =3

A year of a quiet, normal life. That is what had been granted to Emma and Killian Jones since they said their vows on the rooftops of Granny's. Well, after that whole final battle, black fairy, curse bullshit. They had gone on an amazing honeymoon together once they were sure, or as sure as you could be in Storybrooke that nothing bad, evil, wicked, or dark was going to happen. They had set sail on the Jolly Roger all the way down the coast of the United States and around the Caribbean and back. The trip had taken about a month and Emma was pretty sure it was the best thirty days of her life. Aside from missing her son terribly (nothing a nightly facetime couldn't fix though), the entire trip was perfect. She had been reluctant to leave for such a long period of time. What if the town needed saving? But her parents, Regina, Zelena, and Gold all assured her they could handle anything that came their way and truth be told she was long overdue for a vacation. So off the newlyweds set sail and for the first time since Henry had brought her to Storybrooke there was nothing threating her or her family, no curse causing everyone to forget things or separate them into separate realms. It was just husband and wife, enjoying the prospect of a new future together.

Now as Emma sat on the counter in the bathroom, eyes going back and forth between the timer on her phone and the pregnancy test next to her, she was coming to terms with the idea that this new routine of calm, peaceful, day to day life she and Killian had molded so easily into could be quickly coming to a close. They had talked about this once, drunk off rum and each other while floating off the coast of Barbados during their honeymoon. They were lying together on a hammock strung up on deck. She had her head resting on his chest, with his arm around her as they sipped straight out of a bottle of local island spirits they had picked up that day. They were going back and forth talking about their new future together and where they saw themselves going in the years to come. It was Killian that brought it up. It came after he had mentioned trading her "yellow metal death trap on wheels" for a nice family car. She playfully swatted at his chest.

"First of all don't talk about my baby like that! Second of all, in what realm would we trade in the bug for a family car?" Emma joked, throwing back a swig of rum.

"For the safety of an actual baby." He replied to her. She spit out the rum she had just drunk and turned to face him.

"Excuse me? Do you know something I don't know?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have brought it up. You've got Henry and I'm sure at this point in your life another child is the farthest thing from your mind, it's just ever since the prophecy of the final battle and thinking about our future, I always see this little girl, spitting image of her gorgeous mother running around the house. I know I should have talked to you about it first, just forget I said anything." Killian got up and started to walk away looking like a kid who just found out Santa wasn't real. She certainly was taken back but not in the way he thought. Truth was, he wasn't the only one who had these thoughts.

"Why can't it be a little boy who looks just like you? More importantly why can't we just get another car instead of getting rid of mine?" She said sitting up in the hammock.

"Wait, you would want to have another child?" He asked turning back to her.

"It has been a thought in my mind ever since I saw you with Alexandra that day at Granny's. You were so natural with her and you are an incredible with Henry and my brother and whenever I see you with them I just always picture you with our child. I never thought about having more kids until you came into my life and this new beginning we have became a reality. I just always assumed something would get in the way and prevent it from happening but I would definitely say that's something we can put on the to do list." Killian ran over and kissed her passionately.

"Whenever you want to love just say the word." He said through kisses.

"One day there shall be a little pirate running around this deck, right now, I just want you all to myself." Emma returned his kisses and as clothes were shed so was the idea of their little pirate.

That was until last night when Emma finally put two and two together. For the past three weeks she had been nauseas, throwing up, exhausted, things smelled weird, the smallest things made her emotional. It wasn't until she had been in the grocery store shopping for the week telling Henry to go and grab some popcorn and meet her in the front and she walked by the feminine needs aisle that it dawned on her. She had never gotten her period that month. She flipped through her calendar on her phone and sure enough, two weeks ago her period was supposed to start and it never did. And just like that, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh…shit." She had said out loud. She immediately turned her cart down the aisle and grabbed three pregnancy tests. She buried them underneath the broccoli and went to meet her son at the cash register. Luckily, Henry was so engrossed in whatever was on his phone that he didn't pay much attention to anything that was being purchased. As soon as she got home Emma hid the tests under the sink and tried to come up with any other excuse for what was going on with her. She had managed to make herself believe that she had some sort of bug that was messing with her body's natural cycle until 4AM when a wave of nausea hit her like a truck and she barely made it to the bathroom before her dinner was making its way back up. Killian was with her in a second, holding her hair back with his hook and rubbing her back with his good hand.

"I really think you should call the doctor tomorrow love, you've been going on like this for three weeks, something is clearly wrong." Emma wanted to tell him right then and there but she didn't want to go down that road before she took a test. She simply nodded in return taking the washcloth he offered her to wipe off her face. Killian helped her to her feet and pulled her in close to him

"I got puke in my hair you probably really don't want to be doing that."

"There is nothing you could do to yourself that would make me not want to be there to comfort you in a time of need." He said kissing her forehead.

 _Yea…wait a few months from now when I'm screaming at you and a watermelon is flying out of me._ Emma thought to herself. "Head back to bed, I'm just gonna brush my teeth and I'll be there in a minute." As she stood there brushing her teeth she couldn't help but think about that moment of their child entering the world again and knowing that despite whatever she said to him or how unpleasant the situation got, he _would_ be there. He would never leave her, he would be there to support her one hundred percent of the way. It was in that moment that she thought about the pregnancy tests hiding under the sink and that whatever results they showed her it didn't matter. She could do this because she had him. _They_ could do this.

"Seriously love, call the doctor tomorrow. Your father and I can handle everything down at the station, take the day off and rest." Killian said, opening his arms to her as she got back in bed.

"Alright." She replied snuggling into him.

"Alright? That's it? No fighting? You really must be ill. My Emma would never go to the doctor willingly." He said playfully, putting his hand on her forehead to mock take her temperature.

"You're right, three weeks is a long time and this way I can get you and my parents off my back and prove to you its just a bug and it will pass." Truth be told she was going to take the time alone while he was at work and Henry at school to take those tests and get an answer once and for all.

 **BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZ** the ringing of the timer on her phone brought Emma back to reality. She hadn't dared to look at it yet, she took a deep breath and held up the test. **PREGNANT.** The results were clear as day and were consistent with the next two tests she took.

"Ok. Oh shit. Ok." She said out loud to herself. "Breathe." She told herself trying to calm her racing heart. She was pregnant, with her second unplanned pregnancy. Maybe she was one of those people who was just never supposed to have a planned baby. The next forty-five minutes went by as kind of a blur to Emma. It wasn't until Killian called her and asked if she had managed to get into the doctor yet or not that she snapped back to reality. She picked up the phone and found herself dialing Dr. Whale's office.

"Dr. Whale's office, how may I help you today?" said a receptionists voice over the phone.

"I need to set up an appointment please." Emma said

"What brings you in for the appointment ma'am?"

"Ummm…I think I might be pre…pregnant." Emma stumbled over the word. Saying it out loud made it seem so much more real.

"Ok. Are you a new patient? Can I have your name please?"

"Oh I'm not a new patient, I've been treated by Dr. Whale before, my name is Emma Jones."

"Oh Mrs. Jones, congratulations! Would you prefer morning or afternoon?" This was the problem with living in a small town. Everyone knew you and keeping secrets was even harder.

"Morning would be better."

"I have a 7:30?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then."

 _Got an appointment 7:30 tomorrow morning._ Emma texted Killian as she collapsed on the couch, her hands unconsciously coming to rest on her stomach. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother again. This time from the beginning, she was going to be there for every late night feeding, every smile, every milestone, everything. She started rubbing her stomach and noticed she was smiling. As frightened as she was about becoming a mother again she was even more excited. The best part was that this time she wasn't going to be alone. She was going to have her incredible, loving, and supportive husband there for her and this baby from day one. He would refuse to miss a minute of any it with them and Emma knew if he wasn't at that appointment tomorrow when they found out for sure he would be beyond upset. Which means she was going to have to tell him, tonight.

A glance at the clock told Emma she had five hours to get everything set up before Killian got home from work. First thing she did was text Regina and ask if she could pick up Henry from school and keep him at her place tonight. She played it off as she was planning a last minute date night for her and Killian. She wanted Henry to have his own special surprise reveal. She went to the store and got necessary items and barely finished setting up at home before Killian made it home.

"Emma?" Killian called out as he entered the house.

"In the living room." She answered back from the couch. He appeared in the room wearing a smile and carrying a bag with the grease seeping through.

"Grilled cheese and onion rings to help aid in the healing process." He said setting the bag down on the table and leaning down to kiss her head.

"You know me too well. I got you a surprise today as well." She said as they started to eat their dinner.

"Oh really? Why did you go off and do a thing like that for love?"

"Because I love you, and I wanted to get you a present."

"Well I love you too and I can think of nothing you could give me that I don't already have."

"Really? There is nothing that could make your life any better?"

"I've got everything I could ever want right here." He said rubbing noses with her and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Old habits and fears kicked in and Emma started to worry that maybe what he had said that night on the honeymoon was just drunken rambling. He had no desires to expand their family and have children with her. What if he rejected her and the baby and left? No, Killian would never do that. She shut down the fears and refocused herself. She pulled a box with a ribbon tied around it out from behind her and handed it to him before she totally lost her nerve.

"Well thank you love, but again you really didn't have to. Shall I open it now?" Emma nodded, her heart racing in her chest as be started to pull the ribbon off. Inside the box was a beautiful pocket watch. The front of it had a ship's steering wheel on it and was engraved:

 _5/7/2017_

 _1+1=2_

 _E+K_

"It's beautiful love, that was the happiest day of my life, the day I married you." Killian said looking up from the watch.

"Mine too, open it!" Emma said, the moment of truth drawing near as she watched his fingers slide the latch to open the watch. Inside on the right was a beautiful watch, with a ship as the center piece on the left was a second inscription.

 _February 2018_

 _2+1 = 3_

 _E+K + Baby Jones_

Emma kept her eyes focused on Killian's face. His face unmoving and his eyes focused on the engraving, reading it three, four, five times before finally looking up to meet her gaze.

"Emma….are you…?" he was unable to finish the sentence, tears coming into his eyes and a smile starting to form in the corners of his mouth, too afraid.

"I'm pregnant. Killian, we're going to have a baby!" She said smile so big it hurt, unable to stop the tears from flowing. He immediately jumped up, pulling her with him and spinning her around before pulling her close to him.

"We're really going to have a baby love?" He asked her again, smiling so wide she was worried it might get stuck that way.

"We are! Are you ok with this?"

"Am I ok with it? Are you crazy I'm over the moon about it! I've wanted this for a long time and now it's finally happening." He said kissing all over her face.

"Then why haven't you said anything?"

"I told you that night on our honeymoon that I wanted to have a child with you but I was going to wait for you to say the word. Your happiness is everything to me Emma, and I never wanted to push you into something you weren't ready for. Much like when I wanted desperately to move in with you and progress our relationship I knew that in time things would work itself out and sure enough you asked me on your own when you were ready. How did this even happen?"  
"Well you see when two people love each other very much…"

"I know how it happens in that sense, I meant I thought you said that pill you take prevents this from happening?"

"It's not 100% effective and certain things can interfere with it? Remember just before our anniversary when I got that ear infection and had to take antibiotics? Well a side effect of them is they can make birth control pills less effective. I should have been more diligent about using extra protection I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry love, I'm glad you weren't. Unless….you aren't happy about this?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"Of course I'm happy about it! I'm scared to death but I'm beyond happy about it."

"You don't have anything to be scared of love." He said stroking her face

"How not? There is going to be this little person in the world who is half you and half me and will be dependent on us for literally everything. I didn't start raising Henry until he was ten. This is going to be a first for me and I'm scared I'm going to mess up, I'm not going to be everything this baby needs me to be, deserves me to be, and I'm scared that you're going to get spooked and leave and…." Killian stopped her right there with a kiss and pulled back with hand still on her face.

"Never, for one second do I want you doubt your abilities as a mother. You are amazing with Henry and he absolutely adores you. You are in a totally different place in your life now and you are ready for this. This baby is going to be the luckiest child I know to have you as its mother. I also never want you to think I would ever leave you. I know you were alone the last time this happened but not this time. I am going to be there with you through every step of this." At this point Emma was crying again and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good, I have a doctor's appointment in the morning with Dr. Whale would you like to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world love." Killian said, bringing her in for a kiss and resting his hand on her stomach protectively. They both sat down to finish their dinner, excited for the days ahead.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Our Little Rum Cork

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

A/N: I hope you liked chapter 1! Now on to chapter 2!

 _Chapter 2: Our Little Rum Cork_

Emma and Killian sat together in the waiting room of Dr. Whale's office anxiously awaiting their appointment. Emma glanced over at Killian and noticed that he couldn't stay still, constantly shifting his body and looking all over the office as if waiting for the boogeyman to jump out at him.

"I'm nervous too." Emma said taking his hand in hers.

"I'm not nervous love," Killian said with no conviction. Emma raised her eyebrow at him.

"Superpower," she said.

"Alright I might be a bit nervous."

"Emma Jones!" A nurse called into the waiting room.

"That's us!" She said grabbing Killian by the hand and leading him back into the examination room.

"Good morning, my name is Lauren and I'll be your nurse today. What brings you in?"

"I have taken three pregnancy tests and they all came back positive so we are here to confirm and get a check up." Emma told the nurse.

"Ok great! Congratulations! I'll just get your vitals and take some blood to confirm and then Dr. Whale will be in to speak with you."

"Sounds good!" Emma said as the nurse got to business. When the nurse put the needle in her arm Killian squeezed her hand.

"You ok?" Emma asked.

"I don't like it when they have to poke and prod you like that."

"If that makes you queasy you are in big trouble when the thing is born mister."

"That's not it, I don't like seeing you hurt in any way."

"Killian that barely pinched."

"Still love, I wish I could bear it all for you." Emma thought her heart was going to explode. He couldn't be anymore supportive and loving towards her if he tried. She leaned over to kiss him which quickly turned passionate but was interrupted by Dr. Whale entering the room.

"Mrs. Jones it seems that….well no surprise how we got here is it?" He said as he closed the door behind him. Emma blushed but Killian looked pleased with himself.

"I love my wife doctor, what can I say?" He said with a wink in her direction.

"Well congratulations you two, you are definitely pregnant. I want to do a sonogram to see how far along you are and check that everything is progressing as it should. So Emma if you could just lay back for me and lift up your shirt we can get this show on the road.

"This is your second pregnancy correct?"

"Yes, but it's been a while and I only got one sonogram with Henry. Jail medics weren't the best." Emma said reach over to squeeze Killian's hand at the painful memory. Thankful that this time around she would not be reliving those horrible circumstances.

"Alright so you know the drill with this, it's going to be cold I apologize." He squirted the gel on her stomach causing her to jump at the chilly sensation. He put the wand to her stomach and Emma tightened her grip on Killian's hand even more. Soon, grey images appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Alright, so here is your uterus, and here is your baby." Dr. Whale said pointing at a small object in the center of the screen. "Let me just take some quick measurements but from what I can see here it looks like you are about six weeks along." Emma felt tears welling up in her eyes. There on the screen was the product of the love her and Killian shared. She looked over at Killian and saw he was awestruck, obviously modern world technology had blown his mind yet again, allowing him to see his child at such an early stage.

"Everything looks good and the baby appears to be very healthy. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Both parents nodded their heads and the sound of a powerful _thump thump thump_ filled the room. At this point Killian joined Emma in tears and they both let out laughs of joy.

"Should it be beating so fast?" He asked the doctor, wiping his eyes.

"Totally normal. Right now their heart beats about twice as fast as yours does. This one sounds particularly strong so both mommy and baby get a clean bill of health today and you can expect to be parents sometime in late February. I'm going to send you home with a list of good and bad foods and some general dos and don'ts and we can schedule a follow up appointment for you in about two months. Would you like me to get copies of the pictures for you?" Both Killian and Emma were so excited they practically skipped out to the car.

"This magic, it's incredible! We can see our child before it's born love! Look Emma, that's out baby right there!" Killian said pointing to the picture. He couldn't get the grin to disappear from his face and Emma couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"It is! If you are this excited now wait a few months till it actually starts looks human." She said. Killian pulled the picture to his chest and playfully glared at her.

"What are you talking about when it starts to look human? Our baby is beautiful. Don't let Mommy hurt your feelings little one, she didn't mean it! Daddy thinks you are absolutely beautiful." He said placing his hand over her stomach causing Emma to laugh even harder.

"Remind me to pull up a picture of a fetus at six weeks then we can evaluate it's beauty." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"No matter what this baby looks like it's beautiful because it's ours and we made it." Killian said stroking the side of Emma's face.

When they got home Killian wanted to display the sonogram pictures all over the house but Emma had to burst his bubble and tell him no.

"I'm not saying no forever I just want to tell Henry first before we go putting pictures everywhere."

"Well coming home to see the pictures would certainly be a way to tell the lad. He's going to be a big brother Emma! Do you know how excited he's going to be?" Killian asked.

"I know but….just give me a few days to figure out how to tell him. I want it to be special. You don't find out you're going to be a big brother every day after all." Emma said. Killian could tell there was more to it than that but he didn't want to push her. She would tell him when she was ready. So for the time being, the pictures stayed safely tucked away in their possession.

That night while getting ready for bed Emma caught Killian staring at the sonogram. He looked happy still but she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Trying to decide if it looks more like a blob version of me or you?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Our child isn't a blob, it's gorgeous because it will look just like you." He said pulling her close to him.

"I thought you were the devilishly handsome one?" She asked him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aye love but the world couldn't handle two specimens as beautiful as I in it so naturally our child will favor you in looks." He said winking at her. She playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

"What's really bothering you?"

"I'm just worried I won't make a good father is all." He said not even bothering to try and hide it from her.

"Why would you be concerned about that? You already are an amazing father. The way you are with Henry is incredible! You have nothing to worry about."

"My past love…I've done terrible things. What happens when our child finds out I killed two of its great grandfathers or plundered hundreds of towns resulting in children becoming orphans. What will they think of me then? Regardless of what kind of father I am?"

"Our child will love you unconditionally because when they are old enough to understand we will share these stories with them and tell them how you changed and became the hero they will know you to be!" Emma cupped her husbands face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I just don't want to be a disappointment or make our child feel ashamed of who their father is."

"How many kids get to say their dad is Captain Hook? I don't think there will be any shame in that regard."

"Aye love, I guess that is a pretty cool bragging right isn't it?"

"This baby's family tree is one crazy cool bragging right."

"That it is. Oh no, it could be worse what if…they see that wretched cartoon version of me?" Emma cracked a smile.

"Oh I'll make sure that they do!" Killian rolled her onto her back and propped himself up with his good hand.

"You will do no such thing young lady! That film is forbidden in this house!" He playfully shook his hook in her face to show he meant business but all he got from her was a laugh.

"See, you got this whole father thing down already! I'm just as scared as you are Killian. I'm not really any better off than you are. Henry came into my life only shortly before he came into yours, my parenting skills aren't much more polished. I mean I have fake memories of raising him from curse number what was that two? Three? But whatever it's not the same as actually raising a baby. We both will have a lot to learn."

"The best part is we can learn it together love." Emma rested her head on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her and pulled out the sonogram and they both looked at it.

"It kinda looks like the cork to a rum bottle right now."

"Oh how lovely. Most developing babies get cute nicknames like peanut or nugget. Ours gets rum cork." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Would you expect anything less from us?" Killian asked and Emma shook her head laughing.

"It's a rather perfect little rum cork isn't it?" She asked. Looking at the picture and gently rubbing her stomach, his hand joining hers.

"That it is love, that it is."

A/N: Chapter 3 is currently in the works! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this one!


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Big Brother

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything so don't sue me.

A/N: I have received some amazing reviews and comments from you guys! Keep them coming they really bring inspiration and make me want to get the next chapter out to you guys even faster! I'm trying to make this as real as I can and really get a look into what their day to day lives would be like.

Chapter 3: Operation Big Brother

It had been over a week since Emma and Hook had found out about her pregnancy and they still told anyone. If it had been up to Killian he would have gone running down Main Street shouting the good news out to everyone as soon as they had left the doctor. Emma could tell that he was getting frustrated keeping in a secret he was so happy about. It was Saturday afternoon and Henry had suggested eating lunch in the backyard so Emma and Hook were setting up on their back patio.

"Come on Emma this is perfect! A nice lunch together outside on this beautiful day, what a better time to tell him!" Killian pushed.

"Shhh Killian, he has ears like a rabbit, he hears everything." Emma said, looking over her shoulder to make sure her son was still inside grabbing silverware.

"Honestly love this isn't like this is something that you can just keep hidden. Are you embarrassed or unhappy about having a baby together?" He asked her.

"It's not that at all! Look I promise we can talk about this tonight but for right now just please shush!" Emma whispered as Henry came walking out.

"We didn't have any plastic forks and stuff so I grabbed our regular ones." Henry said placing them on the table and sitting down to eat.

"That's fine kid, that's what dishwashers are for anyway." Emma said, sitting down while her and Killian and a glaring contest.

"Everything alright?" Henry asked. Killian went to answer him but Emma shot him a death glare she hoped Henry didn't notice and he quickly changed his mind.

"Yea, everything's fine kid, we were just discussing what we should do for the fourth of July this year." Emma said hoping to change the subject quickly.

"I think we should have a cookout for everyone and then go watch the fireworks from the Jolly Roger!" Henry said getting extremely excited. Emma was thankful that the topic had been changed. She wasn't going to be able to keep this from him much longer, Henry was far too intuitive a kid for that. Aside from making Killian grumpy, if she wanted to get to the chance to tell him like she wanted to and make it special she needed to do it soon.

Later that night, Henry was contentedly playing video games and Killian caught her attention and motioned with his head from him to join her on the back porch. She glanced back at Henry, so lost in his game she knew there was no chance he would eavesdrop and followed her husband outside. He was sitting on the porch swing and patted the seat next to him for her to join. She sat down and stretched her legs across his lap.

"Beautiful night, if I didn't think I would throw up as soon as I hit the deck I would suggest a midnight sail on the Jolly Roger." Emma said

"Why are you so afraid to tell the lad he's going to be a big brother?"

"I'm not afraid to tell him." She said, staring up towards to the moon.

"Then why are you forcing me to keep this secret in?" He asked reaching for her hand. Whatever it was that was keeping her from sharing this news he desperately wanted to help.

"I want him to know first, I feel like I owe him that. I'm honestly not afraid to tell him, I want to tell him every time he walks through the door, hell I want to run in there and rip that controller out of his hands and tell him right now."

"Then what's holding you back love?"

"I'm afraid of how he's going to react." Killian cocked his head to the side and gave her a puzzled look.

"Emma, it's Henry. He's going to be over the moon at the thought of having a little sibling he can read all those stories to and teach to sword fight. You don't have anything to worry about there."

"It's not that, I'm worried that…I don't want…." She was struggling to find the words to explain this right. Killian squeezed her hand encouraging her to go on. "When I found out my mom was pregnant with my brother I was happy for her, I knew she had wanted another baby because she never got to raise me and she waned those experiences. I was glad she was getting that chance but at the same time I felt like I was nothing and I wasn't enough. I was…jealous that some kid was going to get to have all the things I was denied with her and my dad. This is going to be no different for Henry. I gave him up when he was born and we didn't have those first years together and I'm worried he's going to feel the same way." Emma started to cry but she felt better getting it off her chest.

"Come here love." Killian pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head wiping tears away. "I never knew you had those feelings about your brother."

"I certainly wasn't going to tell my parents and ruin their happiness with it. I'm over it now, that was before I had fully accepted my childhood and I was still angry at them for giving me up and not coming up with another way. I love my brother don't get me wrong, it was stupid and I'm sure being worried it will happen to Henry is stupid." She said.

"It's not stupid at all love. It was a perfectly natural response to the situation, siblings experience jealousy over one another regardless of if they are a few years apart or twenty. It's like some unwritten code of siblinghood. I felt the same way about my younger brother Liam when I found out about him. I couldn't understand why he got to have a life with my father that I was denied by no choice of my own. I would love to tell you that Henry is above all that and it won't happen but I'm sure it will. What is unique here is that both you and I have experienced this before and we can help him through it." Emma smiled at her husband.

"I hadn't thought about it like that and I didn't even stop to think that you had possibly felt the same way. I'm sorry I should have come to you sooner with all of this. That's why I want telling him to be special. Both of us had this new sibling dumped on us as a total surprise, I want him to be included every step of the way."

"Then that is what we shall do but for that to work we are actually going to have to tell him!" Killian said jokingly putting his forehead to his wife's. "Do you have any ideas on how you want to do it?"

"I have been kinda thinking something over in my mind, it's gonna take some planning to pull if off and you will like this part, we will have to tell someone else about little one here." Emma said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Don't mess with me here woman!" Killian said feigning shock.

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Alright let's hear this plan of yours love!"

"Ok I'm calling it…Operation Big Brother!" Killian smiled at the reference to his stepson.

"I love it already." The couple spent the rest of the night planning their big reveal.

Killian took Henry sailing early Sunday morning so Emma could get Operation Big Brother up and running. The first thing she did was call Ashley who had taken up a side job of photography. She swore her friend to secrecy and let her into their secret and within fifteen minutes had a family photo shoot scheduled for that evening during sunset. The next thing she did was run to the local craft store and pick up the supplies she needed to create a prop for their photos. Barely finishing before the boys got home Emma jumped through the shower and dug through their closets to find nice color coordinated outfits. Luckily Killian and Henry showered faster than the speed of light and she was able to get them all out the door on time.

"Where are we going that we need to look nice?" Henry asked as they climbed into the bug.

"We haven't taken any proper family photos and I thought it would be a fun activity to do together! Ashley is taking them for us in their back yard." Emma said struggling every second to not tell him. Killian reached over and grabbed Emma's hand, she looked over and saw he had a smile from ear to ear. When they got there Ashley ran up to Emma all giddy and gave her a huge hug.

"I know! Don't spoil the surprise though!" Emma said trying to calm her friend's enthusiasm. They took several shots of just the three of them and then Emma decided it was time for the big reveal.

"Hang on I have something I want to go grab for the rest of the pictures!" Emma said going to the car to grab her project she had worked on all day.

"What's that Mom?" Henry asked and Emma walked up carrying a series of poster boards that have been strung together to create a book.

"A little something I've been working on. I thought it would be fun to remember all the operations we have been through together." Emma turned the book around and handed it to Henry. Emma had designed the front of the book to look exactly like Henry's story book.

"Here let's stand over here together and go through it and Ashley is gonna take some candid pictures of us. I want you to read through them as we go. It will be like a trip down memory lane." Emma and Killian stood on one side of the book and Henry on the other and they started flipping through the pages. One the right side of the book which Henry was holding was the date of a milestone in their lives and on the left that Emma and Killian were holding was the name of the milestone.

"April 2014…Operation Cobra." Henry read aloud, "Look it's the walkie talkies that we used to talk on." Henry said pointing to a picture of the radios. "This was our very first adventure together." Henry said. The family continued on going through different operations, Cobra part 2, Scorpion, Light Swan, and laughed remembering their crazy adventures. After Operation Best Man and Cuckoo's Nest Henry noticed there were a few more pages.

"Hey these are the last two operations we had. What's left?" He asked.

"You are just going to have to turn the page and find out." Emma said glancing over at Ashley who gave her the thumbs up signaling that she was ready to capture the big moment. Henry turned the page and Emma held her breath.

"Coming February 2018….Operation Big….Brother." Henry stumbled over the last words and reread them to himself seemingly to make sure he was reading it right. Emma and Killian exchanged nervous glances waiting his response.

"Operation Big Brother…Mom are you?"

"We're gonna have a baby kid! You're going to be a big brother!" Emma said excitedly still unable to judge her son's reaction. Before doubt had a chance to fill her mind Henry threw down the book and threw his arms around his mother.

"I'm gonna be a big brother! Oh My God my mom is having a baby!" Henry screamed happily at Ashley who was trying to capture every moment.

"Congratulations guys! When did you find out?" Henry said hugging his mom then his stepdad.

"About a week ago. I wanted to tell you right away but your Mum here had to have it be perfect." Killian said hugging him back.

"And aren't you glad I did? Now we have this all captured on film!" Emma said. They took a few more pictures together after the reveal and thanked Ashley for all her help before headed out.

"I'll have these to you guys in a couple of days! They came out great! Thanks for letting me be a part of this with you!" She said as they were getting into the car.

"No thank you!" Emma said hugging her friend. "This was really perfect and I can't wait to see the pictures.

"Does anybody else know yet?" Henry asked as they were driving home from Ashley's house.

"No kid we wanted you to be the first to know." Emma said.

"How are we gonna tell Grandma and Grandpa?" Henry asked.

"Do you have any ideas?" Emma asked glancing back at her son in the rear view mirror happy to see him smiling.

"I'll get on it. Operation Grand Reveal is in the works!"

Later that night Emma went into Henry's room to tell him goodnight and laid down on his bed next to him.

"Ok so the cameras are gone you can be totally honest are you happy about this?"

"What kind of a question is that of course I'm happy about this!"

"I just wanted to make sure is all. It's a big change that coming our way and I want you to know that you are my first priority here."

"I know that Mom. I figured once you and Killian got really serious that I wouldn't have you all to myself forever."

"So you knew this was coming?"

"Not exactly but I figured you guys would have kids at some point. It's the natural course in life. You meet the right person, you fall in love, get married, buy a nice house, get a golden retriever, and have a kid. Any good author knows that's the formula for a good story." Henry said resting his head on his mom's shoulder.

"If that's the story of my life you didn't tell it right you forgot the part about you."

"I wasn't exactly part of the cookie cutter formula." Henry said.

"I don't like cookie cutter. You know this kid isn't gonna replace you right?" Emma asked putting her hand on her stomach.

"I know that Mom," Henry said.

"The reason it took me so long to tell you is I remember when your uncle was born it was super hard on me to realize that he was going to get to have the life I always wanted with my parents that I was robbed of. I don't want that for you."

"I don't see it that way at all. You gave me up to give me my best chance, when you had me you weren't in a position to give me that. That's how I ended up with two amazing moms. Now you are in a position to do that and I want you to get to have those experiences you couldn't with me. What we have is special and nothing is gonna change that and I promise to be the best big brother I can be!" Henry said. Emma was full on crying at this point.

"Mom are you…crying?" Henry asked.

"It's these pregnancy hormones I cried when the poptarts were done this morning so obviously you saying something that amazing is just going to absolutely ruin me." Emma said as they both started to laugh.

"I'm not worried about our relationship at all but I am worried about mine and Hook's." Emma sat up and turned to face her son. This was not the direction she saw this conversation going.

"Killian loves you like you're his Henry, why would you be worried about that?"

"Because this baby will actually _be_ his and you can say all day that doesn't make a difference but it does. I feel different connections with you than I do with Regina, it's just biological factors. At the end of the day this kid is gonna be his blood and I feel like I'm gonna be the stepson whose in the way."

"Oh no hey kid absolutely not. I can promise you that is not going to be an issue at all. Regina's love for you is no different than my love for you, we are both your mother and we both love you unconditionally. Killian loves you the same way he will love the baby."

"You say that now but just wait until it's born. I hope you're right but we'll. All the same I'm super happy for you Mom! I'll get working on operation Grand Reveal and tell you what I come up with. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too Kid." Emma said kissing Henry on the head.

"I love you too little dude." Henry said placing his hand on his mom's stomach. "Before you say anything dude encompasses all genders."

"Goodnight Henry, don't stay up too late." Emma said ruffling his hair before heading to her own bedroom where she Killian was waiting for her in bed.

"How did it go?"

"You were right. He's not worried about the baby impacting our relationship at all." Emma said.

"See love I told you he wouldn't react badly."

"No, he's worried about what it's going to do to his relationship with you." Emma said causing Killian to sit straight up in bed.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He thinks that since this baby will biologically be related to you, you will love it more than him and he will get pushed aside."

"That is preposterous! I love that boy as if he were my own, I would give up my life for him and nothing is going to change that!"

"I know that Killian and I told him that but he doesn't see it that way right now. He needs to hear it from you." Emma kissed her husband and went to get ready for bed when she came back she found him lost in thought as she snuggled up next to him.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yea, I just have to think of a way to show the boy that he has nothing to fear in regards to our relationship."

"You will figure out something, I know it. He just needs to see that he has a place in your hear that can't be taken away." Killian's eyes lit up at that and he looked down at Emma smiling.

"I think I have just the thing love," Killian set off telling her his plan and they both fell asleep shortly after with their hands resting protectively on Emma's stomach.

A/N: Next chapter will be mostly Killian and Henry fluff and possibly operation reveal I'm not certain yet. It might also take me a few days to get it out to you but don't worry it will be up and running as soon as possible! Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think/don't like/want to see etc.


	4. Chapter 4: A Boy and his Dad

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing feedback I have gotten on previous chapters! I always love and encourage reviews because it shows me what you like and don't, what works and what doesn't. Oddly they also seem to motivate me to get this out to you faster.

Disclaimer: None of it's mine.

Chapter 4: A Boy and his Dad

"Henry, get up my boy!" Henry was awoken by a whispering voice on Saturday morning. He looked over at his window and saw that it was still dark out.

"Hook? What are you doing it's only…4:30? Go back to bed!" Henry said trying to roll back over and return to sleep.

"Nah! You and me are going on an adventure today! Now get up before we miss it!" Killian pulled the covers off him and threw them on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Shhh! We don't want to wake your mother! Get dressed and meet me outside in fifteen minutes." Killian walked out of the room and Henry groaned getting out of bed to get dressed to head outside.

"Hook, it's five o'clock in the morning! What couldn't possibly wait until I don't know…the sun was up?"

"That's the point! We need to be out on the deck of the Jolly Roger when the sun is coming up!"

"Does Mom know what's going on?"

"Nah, this is just between us. We should be back before she ever knows we're gone. I turned her alarm off so she probably won't wake up until around nine or so."

Twenty minutes later they were on the deck of the Jolly Roger headed out into the bay.

"Care to tell me what this adventure is that we are going on?"

"I'm taking you to my favorite spot to watch the sun come up then we are headed back to make breakfast for your mum."

"Shouldn't we have like you know….invited her?"

"Nah, I wanted this time to be just you and I. She and I have watched a good many sunsets together on this deck. On our honeymoon sometimes we never even made it below deck…"

"Ahhh ok TMI! TMI!" Henry said throwing his hands up in the air to stop the story from progressing.

"TMI?" Killian asked perplexed.

"Too much information. I don't want to hear about the sunrise 'adventures' you went on with my mom during your honeymoon." Henry said using finger quotations for the use of adventures.

"At any rate we are almost there. I'm going to throw anchor, meet me at the stern." As Henry sauntered off to the front of the ship Killian took the opportunity to go below deck and grab something from his captain's quarters. He returned above deck and found Henry sitting at the stern of the ship and he sat down to join him. The sky was just starting to turn shades of pink and orange.

"About fifteen minutes or so until that sun is peeking over the horizon." Killian said. They were anchored just off an inlet a few miles from the docks of Storybrooke.

"So what are we doing out here?" Henry asked.

"Watching the sunrise."

"But why?"

"Can I not enjoy a beautiful sunrise from the decks of my ship with my s…first mate." Killian had to catch himself. He had almost referred to Henry as his son. To Killian, that's what he was but he didn't want to force that title onto the boy if he was wasn't comfortable with it.

"I thought Smee was your first mate?" luckily not catching the slip.

"That bloody bilge rat is about as useful as an empty bottle of rum to a sailor marooned on a beach. I think you will make a much better first mate." Henry smiled and seemed please at his promotion but it quickly faded.

"For now." He mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?" Killian asked, even though he heard. He wanted to give Henry a chance to broach the subject with him first if he wanted.

"Nothing, the sky is getting brighter." Killian frowned, he had hoped Henry would voice his concerns to him first but it was on to plan B. They made random small talk as the sun daily appearance drew nearer and nearer.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Henry asked.

"What is?"

"The sunrise, everyone always swoons over the sunset but I think it's over rated. The sunrise is so much more beautiful and poetic, it's the signal of a new start, a chance to start something new or be someone new." Killian listened intently and took the opportunity of Henry talking to reach behind him and grab the box he had retrieved from the captain's quarters earlier.

"Speaking of starting something new…" Henry turned his head to look at him. "How do you feel about the new role you're taking on?"

"New role?"

"Big brother!"

"Oh! I'm excited! Someone I can tell all the stories in the book to, teach to sword fight, I think it will be fun! How about you? Dad is a pretty big role to fill."

"The way I see it it's not exactly a new role for me." Killian said feeling more nervous that he knew he should have, he hadn't realized how scared of rejection from Henry he was.

"You have some secret kids from three hundred years ago or something that we don't know about?"

"Gods no! In the old days Captain Hook was always careful to make sure that didn't happen."

"Again TMI!"

"I did feel paternal responsibly with Baelfire."

"My father?"

"Aye, I took him under my wing and grew quite attached to him. I never really got over our falling out about the crocodile."

"My grandfather?" Henry said.

"I always forget how strange this family tree is…I felt responsible for Baelfire and I wish things hadn't ended like they did but over the past few years I've kind of filled that role with….you." Killian said waiting for Henry's reaction.

"Me?"

"Yes you! I don't intend to ever try and replace your father. He was a good man and I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to know him better than you did. Henry I know when I first came into your life you didn't like me very much, you saw me as some dirty pirate trying to steal your mother's affections." Henry nodded his head in agreement.

"It's true, it took me a while to warm up to the idea of you and my mom as a thing, but at the end of the day you made her happy and that was what was most important. Once I accepted that and got to know you, I found out you were actually a really good guy. Except for that time you threw away my pop-tarts. That wasn't cool."

"Those….things are toxic and you and your mother shouldn't consume them! Back to the point, while you may not have always felt so strongly towards me, I always cared for you. I saw so much of your father in you, both in looks and personality that despite what was going on between your mum and I, I couldn't help feeling responsible for you. In the beginning I felt this sort of responsibility to you obviously because of Emma but also because of Baelfire. When he passed, I felt like I owed it to him to be there for you. As time went on and things got more serious between Emma and I, I started to get closer to you as well. All those hours teaching you about sailing, how to read the stars, the sea, proper sword fighting skills, how to talk to the ladies," Hook winked at him. "I felt like my bond and attachment to you was growing stronger and stronger."

"I never knew you felt that way." Henry said turning to face Killian.

"Aye. I don't expect you to share the same feelings in return but to me Henry, you are my son. Which is why I want you to have this." Killian handed Henry the box he had been holding.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see." Henry opened the box to find a beautiful sword. The blade engraved and jewels lining the handle.

"Hook…I…" Henry was speechless.

"That sword has been in my family for generations. Traditionally it has always been passed down from father to oldest child. When my brother died it became mine and now I'm passing it along to you."

"Thank you but I can't accept this. It should go to the baby when it's old enough."

"Yes you can! Besides, that would be breaking tradition! You were the first child to come into my life! Yes, there is a new character joining our story but you will always have a special place right here." Killian put his hand over his heart. "You are the one who introduced me to the role of dad, don't you ever forget it!" Henry looked down at the sword. He was absolutely speechless.

"Hook I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything lad, except maybe…call me Killian?" Henry looked up from the sword to the man sitting beside him. He was at a complete loss for words. He thought back over the years and the father figures that had come through his life and what they meant to him. David had been there for him the longest but he was his grandfather and that is how Henry saw him. He was there to do fun stuff with and pass down wisdom every now and then. Robin and Henry had never had much of a relationship, they had gotten along just fine but neither went out of the way for the other, had deep talks, or spent quality time together. Then there was his actual father. Neal, Baelfire, Bae, whatever various people wanted to call him, but the one thing Henry had never called him was dad. While the man was his father he had never been his dad. He never raised Henry, or taught him things, or hung out with him just because. Perhaps if they had had more time together that bond would have formed but that was a chance they had never been given. If you were to ask him about his dad, his father isn't who first came to mind, Hook was.

Hook had been there for him through everything. If Henry was ever in trouble Hook had come to the rescue. If Henry needed girl advice and he wasn't comfortable going to one of his moms, he went the Hook. Hook taught him how to sail, sword fight, properly tie a tie. He played video games with him and watched his favorite movies a hundred times with him. At that moment looking down at the beautiful gift that had just been given to him Henry felt like kicking himself. He has always said his dad was dead or he never really knew him but that was true at all. His dad was sitting right here next to him, he'd been there for years and Henry had never realized or acknowledged it. He had assumed Hook would throw Henry aside once the baby was born and never thought twice about it. By receiving a family heirloom as precious as this he had just been proven wrong a hundred times over. He had forgotten the most basic lesson his family's foundation was built upon. Having hope. He should have had faith in Hook that he wouldn't favor a biological child over an "adopted" one or that Hook didn't see him as a child at all.

"I have something else in mind actually but if you don't like it or you feel uncomfortable, Killian works too."

"What's that lad?"

"Remember a few weeks back when we went to see Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2?"

"Yes, I quite enjoy those films. What of it?"

"Remember that part where Yondu told Quill that Ego might have been his father but he was never his daddy?" Henry asked. His turn to be nervous at the prospect of rejection.

"Yes."

"Neal…Baelfire, he was my father in all the biological senses of the term but that's as far as it goes. Through circumstances out of both of our control we never got the chance to build a relationship beyond that. I don't blame him or my mom for that in the least, things happen and I like to think they happen for a reason."

"I'm afraid I don't follow your connection here my boy."

"Baelfire was my Ego and you are my Yondu. You were the one who over the years has been there for me, helped me, guided me, taught me things. When I look at all those father's day cards in the store or hear other people talk about things they did with their dad, I don't get upset because I never had that, because that isn't true, I did have it. I had it with you. You are my dad, you have been for a long time now whether either of us realized it or not and if you are ok with it….maybe that's what I could call you?"

Now Killian was speechless. This far exceeded his hopes and expectations for the morning.

"Wow…I brought you out here this morning hoping to show you that you had nothing to worry about in terms of our relationship and this baby and I'm leaving with a son."

"Nah, you came here with one." Henry smiled up at him and the two found themselves an embrace. "So what do you say, Dad?" Henry said trying out the word that had always been so foreign on his tongue.

"I say let's watch the sunrise and head back to make breakfast for your Mum, son." Killian replied with a smile.

"Hey look, it is just peaking up over the horizon. Time for another new beginning." Henry said.

"Yes it is my boy, yes it is."

They got back to the docks and tied up the Jolly Roger and headed back to the house to make breakfast for Emma before she woke up. By 8:30 the smell of bacon and maple syrup must have filled the air because Emma came walking into the kitchen still showing signs of sleep.

"What are you guys up to? It smells delicious in here!"

"We're making the most beautiful woman either of us know breakfast. Now sit down and we will bring it over when it's ready." Killian said walking over to kiss his wife before returning to the eggs that were cooking on the stove.

"You guys must have gotten up before dawn to get all this ready!"

"Dad and I went to watch the sunrise on the Jolly Roger, we would have woken you up but we wanted to surprise you!" Henry said carrying the orange juice over to the table. Emma immediately turned to catch Killian's gaze, and mouth _Dad?"_ to him wondering what in the world transpired this morning while she was still sleeping. Her husband winked back at her in response and mouthed _Later_ promising to fill her in.

The family ate breakfast together and laughed and smiled, anyone looking in on them would never know how unconventionally they had come together to be there in that moment. As they finished up and started to clear the dishes Henry announced his plans for the day.

"I have to head over to Grandma and Grandpa's because I promised I would help Grandpa mow the lawn today."

"That was generous of you. You want to mow this lawn on your way out?" Emma asked.

"You want to give me twenty bucks?" Henry joked back.

"Ah so he's bribing you. I see how it is. Is he coming to get you?"

"Yea he'll be here in like ten minutes."

"Ok I'll come by and get you later and steal some dinner. Let's see if I can get by without cooking a single meal today." Emma said excitedly. Once her dad had come to pick up Henry, Emma turned to her husband.

"Ok you told me you had this big plan for this morning to convince him you woudn't favor the baby him and you guys come back and he's calling you dad? What happened?"

"Is that not alright with you love?" Killian asked, silently kicking himself that Emma hadn't been part of that discussion at all, worried she would be mad.

"Of course it's alright! Clearly I have no qualms about children I bear calling you dad," Emma said pointing to her stomach. "I just wasn't expecting that outcome."

"Nor was I." He walked over and placed his hand on Emma's stomach and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I think it took this little one to make us realize what we meant to each other and that perhaps our relationship was a bit deeper than both of us being rather fond of you." Killian lowered his head to kiss his wife.

"Well I'm glad you guys were able to talk to each other this morning. However, I didn't get my Saturday morning cuddle time with you." Emma said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well the rest of my day is free and clear." Killian said starting to lead them upstairs. Emma wanted to ask more about what had transpired between her husband and son this morning but she decided against it as she followed him into their bedroom. She would let it be their special moment.

Later that night when after she had successfully eaten dinner at her parents and gotten away with cooking no meals that day (lunch at Granny's) Emma sat with Henry on the porch swing. Her dad and Killian decided they were going to do handle the nightly patrol that night so the two of them had some time to themselves. Emma had made a bowl of popcorn with melted milk duds in it and they sat out there and watched the stars, enjoying the summer night.

"How is Operation Grand Reveal coming? I don't think we can keep it from your grandparents much longer. I felt like Grandma was looking into my soul today, like she could smell it on me and was trying to confirm it or something."

"I've got it almost all worked out. It's happening next weekend over fourth of July when everyone is here."

"Good! Knock everyone out at once!"

"Did you ask Killian to talk to me after what I told you the other night?"

"No!" Emma looked at her son. "Well I told him what you said, but I didn't ask him to talk to you. That was all him. So he's Dad or Killian now?"

"Dad, if that's alright with you?" He asked and Emma threw her hands up.

"I'm not the one you need to ask that question to. Is he ok with it?"

"Yea he is. We talked and both realized that we meant more to each other than we thought."

"I'm glad kid," Emma said kissing the top of her son's head. She didn't push him for more information either, she wanted that moment to stay special between her boys. "So…Operation Grand Reveal…what all do we need to do."

"Ok so here's my plan…." Henry started to tell Emma his plans to reveal the baby to everyone and Emma smiled, wondering how life could get any better than this.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it. I'm sure a lot of you will have strong feelings about Henry calling Killian dad and what not but that is always how I saw their relationship heading. For next chapter the focus is going to switch back to more Emma/Killian/Baby central. I just wanted to make sure Henry got his moment since I feel like so many fics leave him out or don't think about his role in it all.

The big reveal to the rest of the family and friends will be next chapter and I hope you all stick around for it. I will try and have it out by the end of next week. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Firework

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm a teacher and we are entering our last week of school so things are getting hectic! But that does mean that once school is out I will have more time to devote to this story! I have lots of plans for it so I hope you guys are enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please do not sue me!

Chapter 5: Operation Firework

"If we pull this plan of yours off kid it's going to be a miracle!" Emma said as she walked with her husband and son to Granny's early Monday morning.

"It's going to be epic! Seriously this is going to be the Fourth of July celebration that goes down in town history!" Henry said getting excited.

"I still feel like someone is going to figure it out before the big reveal." Emma said.

"That's why we changed the name of the operation! To make it less obvious." Henry said.

Over the course of the weekend the three of them had finalized plans for Operation Grand Reveal to tell their family and friends about the baby. Since they had decided they were going to do it during the Fourth of July party they were hosting they had renamed it to Operation Firework, allowing them to talk more openly in public about it and not risk anyone catching on. To set the final part of the plan in action they needed to enlist the help of Granny. They walked into the diner and found her behind the counter serving coffee to her early morning guests.

"Good! Just the people I needed to talk to! I need you to get me a final head count for Saturday by the end of tomorrow so I can make sure I have enough ingredients!"

"We got you covered Granny! We actually came here to ask if you could make one more thing for the party." Emma asked trying to put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm already catering the entire party! What more could you possibly need?" Granny asked throwing her hands up. Emma, Killian, and Henry all exchanged looks as one another and nodded and Henry ran behind the counter and whispered in Granny's ear. Emma didn't hear exactly what he said to her but she saw the old woman's face turn from hard and stubborn to soft and filled with excitement in over the course of thirty seconds followed by a loud "Ahhhh!" as Granny dropped the coffee pot and ran around the counter and pulled Emma and Killian in together for a hug.

"Granny you have to quiet down or people are gonna start to ask questions! The whole point of this is it being a giant reveal! You have to keep it secret! Nobody knows except us four and Ashley. Not even my parents know yet!"

"Alright, alright! I'm just so happy for you guys! You deserve this!"

"So you'll help us with the big announcement?" Killian asked.

"Of course! What do you need me to do?" The three of them sat down at a nearby table and discussed what they wanted Granny to do.

"We'll have you bring it over early, Mom will work some magic on it to make and viola!" Henry said excitedly.

"I can't wait! I just have one favor in return to ask."

"Anything Granny." Emma said as the old woman reached out to grab her hands.

"Many years ago, when it was announced to the entire kingdom that you would be making your grand appearance into the world, I made you something. Your mom even came to me in private and told me your name so I could embroider in on there for you." Granny said.

"My baby blanket." Emma said. She had never realized Granny had been the one who made it for her.

"You still have it?"

"It may still take up residence in my bed from time to time."

"Time to time? More like every night." Killian said, poking fun at his wife.

"Hey, it's all I had to give me any sort of clue as to who I was! It's special to me."

"I know love," Killian said wrapping his arm around his wife. "I was only giving you a hard time."

"Well, I was hoping you would give me the honor of making your baby's blanket." Granny said.

"Granny the honor would be all ours." Emma said hugging the old woman again.

"What honor would be all yours?" Emma jumped as the sound of her mother's voice snuck up behind her. She turned around coming face to face with both her parents.

"Mom….Dad…uhh…" Her eyes moved towards Killian but he looked just as caught of guard as she was.

"I'm trying out a new lasagna recipe and I have asked them to be the first to try it out." Granny said.

"But I love your lasagna! Why would you change it? I demand that this should go to vote at city council!" David said going on a rant to Granny but Snow eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here this morning, why don't you guys come eat with us." Snow said them. They all turned to go to their usual table and Granny winked at Emma who mouthed _thank you_ back. All throughout breakfast Emma caught her mother giving her side glances. It didn't help matters that when their food arrived Killian's bacon smelled a little too strongly and she had to push him off the bench seat and run to the bathroom.

"What was the doctor's diagnosis again?" Snow asked Emma as they were walking out of the diner to go their separate ways.

"Huh?" Emma asked her mother.

"You know a few weeks back when you went to the doctor because you weren't feeling well. What did he say it was? I'm assuming that's why you ran to the bathroom like a sprinter earlier. The…bug, is still bothering you." Snow said a little more suggestively than Emma would have liked.

"Oh, uh…yea it's still bothering me a bit. He said that it would take a few weeks to get out of my system though." Emma tried to be cool and play it off but she wasn't so certain she hadn't inherited her super power from her mother.

Forty five minutes later, after dropping Henry off at school Emma and Killian sat in the bug doing their morning patrol duties.

"She knows." Emma said.

"Who knows what?" Killian asked.

"My mother. She knows I'm pregnant."

"She doesn't know love."

"Did you see the way she looked at me? And what was with the third degree outside Granny's? She totally knows Killian!"

"Aye she probably suspects that Granny's whole lasagna story was total bullshit but I don't think she heard it and went oh my God you're pregnant!" Killian couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny! You don't understand that woman knows all and sees all. I'm surprised we have been able to keep it from her this long. She is catching on that a stomach bug shouldn't last for weeks on end."

"I just can't wait for Saturday. I hate keeping secrets, especially from your parents! Not to mention as fun as they are all these big reveals are extremely tiring. I just want to focus on us and this one." Killian said placing his hand on Emma's stomach. She turned to face him and leaned in for a kiss. They lost track of reality, becoming completely lost in each other when they heard a banging on the outside of the car causing Emma and Killian to jump.

"Hey! The townspeople don't pay you two to sit out here and suck face all day!" David said crossing his arms and giving his best disapproving dad face.

"Dad!" Emma said throwing her head back against the seat. Once they were in the station they went to their separate desks and started working on long over due paperwork. Emma wasn't at her desk thirty minutes when a wave of morning sickness hit her. She sprung from her chair and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Bloody hell. I sure hope this doesn't go on the entire time." Killian said getting up to go comfort her.

"Last the whole time of what? I thought she went to the doctor and he said everything was ok and it was just a bug?"

 _Fuck._ Killian thought to himself. This was the second time today the cat had almost been let out of the bag.

"He said everything was ok but it might take a while to get out of her system. I only meant that I hoped she didn't throw up until it was…out of her system that is." Killian was careful in how he worded his statement so that he wouldn't technically be lying to her father in law. This seemed to appease David and he walked out into the lobby and into the restroom where he found his wife hugging the toilet. He began rubbing her back until she was done.

"It can't be February soon enough! It was never like this with Henry." Emma said reaching up to flush away her breakfast.

"All the books say every pregnancy is different love. I'm sure it will pass soon. If it helps I almost just let it slip to your father why you have seemingly moved your office to the restroom."

"What did you say?"

"Basically what you just said but don't worry I played it off. He seems a bit less suspicious than your mother." Emma threw her arms around her husband and buried her face in his neck.

"Ugh fuck it, want to just post the sonogram picture on Facebook or something?" She asked.

"I was all for that weeks ago!" Killian said kissing her forehead.

"Yea yea I know. It's only a few more days. Let's just hide out like hermits and not talk to anyone until Saturday and everything will be great!"

"I could get behind the idea of being locked up with you until Saturday." Killian said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Of could you now?" Emma said running her hands down his torso to tease him.

"What do you say we volunteer for afternoon patrol duty and sneak home for some alone time before Henry gets home?" Killian asked.

"I thought you didn't like lying to my parents?" Emma asked still teasing him with her hands.

"This isn't lying. We can take the long way home and make sure everything is in proper working order. Technically patrolling!" Killian said winking at her.

"Believe me mister, you won't want to take the long way home by this afternoon." Emma said.

When Saturday rolled around Emma felt like a chicken with her head cut off. Between getting everything set up and running in the house every half an hour to throw up she was already exhausted and the party didn't start for another three hours. When Killian and Henry returned from Granny's with the catered food, she was scolded by Killian for doing too much.

"You are to go in the house and relax. It's ninety degrees out here! You need to take it easy!"

"I'm pregnant Killian not broken." Emma argued with him but she could tell the heat was getting to her.

"Inside. Now. The lad and I got this covered. Granny said she would have the cake for the reveal here in an hour so go get the spell ready because we won't have much time before everyone gets here after that." Killian said kissing her cheek. Emma wanted to fight him and prove that pregnancy wasn't a handicap but this time between the heat and the anxiety of what was happening later she couldn't find it within herself to argue.

When Granny showed up with the cake, it took all four of them to get it into the backyard.

"How did you even get this thing in the truck Granny?" Henry asked her.

"I bribed the dwarfs with free lunch."

"You got the spell ready love?" Killian asked.

"I think so. I would have really liked to have had Regina to consult with for something this intricate." She said.

"Why? Do you think you messed it up?"

"I don't think so. I went through it about four times. I got most of the kinks worked out. It's either going to reveal the pregnancy or give everyone duck beaks and raccoon tails." Emma said, raising her hands to perform the spell.

"That's…. encouraging." Hook said.

"If this goes badly, the blame does not get placed on my food!" Granny said.

"Quack, Quack." Henry said as Emma performed the spell.

"Did it work?" Killian asked.

"It won't be set into motion until I perform the last bit of the spell later so I guess we will have to wait and see." Emma said.

"I have faith in you Mom!" Henry said.

"Glad he's got some confidence." Granny said.

Around three in the afternoon guests started showing up and the party was in full swing. It brought a smile to Emma's face to see everyone she cared about in one place, it reminded her of their wedding. Everyone was having a great time, there was music, a slip and slide and sprinkler for the kids, and as usual Granny's food was amazing. The plan was right before dark Operation Firework would be set into motion. It was a challenge to keep some people out of the cake, Leroy namely but so far everything had gone perfectly. Right as the sun was setting Henry called everyone together.

"Hey everyone! It's almost time for cake and fireworks! Come get a good spot!" Once everyone was standing around the cake Emma and Killian walked to the head of the table it was sitting on.

"We wanted to thank everyone for coming! We hope you had a great time and that you will all enjoy the fireworks that should be starting in half an hour or so…" Emma said checking her watch, getting more and more nervous as the moment drew closer.

"Before that though, we have one more treat for you guys!" Killian said wrapping his arm around his wife. Emma waved her hand under the table and the cake came to life. The cake itself was in the shape of a tree and as the spell worked different members from the family started to appear on the branches. Names of everyone in their family tree started to form on the branches in icing. It had taken some research in the library but they had been able to go back several generations. As the names got down to their own everyone started to get excited.

"Look! Even I'm on there!" Zelena yelled seeing her name appear.

"Of course you are! You're my step great aunt?" Emma said causing Killian to laugh at the outrageous connections they all shared. While everyone stood memorized by the enchanted cake Emma reached over and squeezed Killian's hand as the second to last branch was added. It was a branch that added Killian's name to the tree signifying his marriage to Emma. They gave each other sideways glances waiting to moment of truth. Everyone started to clap assuming this meant the show was over and they could dig in but just then one last branch started to form. It came down directly from Emma and Killian's names and the words _Baby Jones_ appeared underneath. Just as everyone started to process the meaning of this the last phase of the spell went into place and on the trunk of the tree the picture they had taken a few weeks back with Ashley appeared, showing the parents to be announcing to Henry that he would be a big brother in February. Once the show was over Emma and Killian looked up at their guests.

"Surprise!" They said together anxiously awaiting everyone's reactions.

"Ahhh!"

"Congrats!"

"YES!"

Were some of the cheers that could be heard as everyone erupted into excitement at the announcement of the newest member of the family.

"I knew it!" Snow said running over to throw her arms around her daughter and pull her in close.

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew?"

"I wasn't one hundred percent but I had my suspicions. I wanted you to come to me in your own time and I'm glad I did this was a great idea! I also want copies of those photos you guys took!"

"Most definitely! We have a whole bunch I'll bring them over and let you show me which ones you want. Dad are you…crying?" Emma asked noticing her father wiping tears from his eyes.

"My baby is having a baby forgive me if I'm a little emotional about it." He said pulling his daughter into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "Congratulations sweetheart!" He said.

"Thanks Dad." Emma said resting her head against his shoulder.

They had barely served everyone a piece of family tree cake when fireworks started shooting off over the bay.

"OOOOOOOs" and "AHHHHHHs" could be heard throughout the crowd. Emma sat down next to her husband on their lawn, surrounded by their family and friends. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"So…Operation Firework a success?" He asked her.

"I would put this down as another successful operation and now everyone knows!" Emma replied.

"Thank the Gods! I can dote on you and touch your belly whenever I want!" Killian said rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Oh those are my favorites!" Emma said excitedly pointing up at a firework that looked like a willow tree as it exploded. Soon her parents, brother, Henry, Regina, Zelena and Robin came to join them and they all watched a spectacular firework show together, talking excitedly of the months to come.

A/N: Please Review/Comment and let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6: Yellow or Green

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all are still with me! Here is the next chapter! Please leave me some reviews or comments after you read! I didn't get a single one for the last chapter and I have no idea how you guys felt about it lol.

Chapter 6: Yellow or Green?

The entire town of Storybrooke could talk of nothing for days after Emma and Killian's big baby announcement. Between Snow and the dwarves telling everyone they could, anyone who hadn't been at the party knew within a day or so. Slowly, especially for Emma who was still throwing up on a daily basis, the days turned to weeks and before Emma knew it she was five months pregnant. As their alarm went off to wake them up for work, Emma reached over to turn it off and felt instantly amazed.

"Killian," She said trying to wake her still sleeping husband.

"Whaaaamf iz tit uuuvve?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"I didn't throw up last night!" Emma said elated! This would seem a silly accomplishment to anyone not getting over the stomach flu but to her it was a Christmas miracle. Dr. Whale told her that some women experience morning sickness their entire pregnancy and Emma was beginning to think she was one of those lucky few. Morning sickness was obviously a relative term because anytime of the day she could find herself needing to sprint to the closest bathroom. She started figuring out foods and smells that set her off more than others but it was still extremely annoying.

"Really?" Killian rolled over, placing his arm under her neck to pull her close to him. "No more morning sickness?"

"I wouldn't go that far yet but this was the first time I slept through the night without puking since before I found out I was pregnant."

"I was beginning to think you were this horrible mother who was sneaking out after I went to sleep to binge drink at the rabbit hole and was crawling home to puke your guts out." He teased her causing her to swat playfully at him.

"Hahaha I would much rather have the drunk pukes. At least they don't hit you in the middle of grocery shopping or parent conferences." Emma said thinking back to some recent unpleasant memories.

"Someone's been giving Mummy trouble already." Killian said placing his hand on Emma's rounded stomach and bending down to give it a gentle kiss.

Killian was absolutely obsessed with her baby bump and Emma loved it. She remembered the first day her clothes no longer fit her. She had been particularly hormonal that day and they were supposed to be going over to Regina's to celebrate baby Robin's birthday. She must have tried on every outfit in her closet and not a single thing fit her. She ended up in sweat pants and her bra sitting on the floor sobbing. When her husband had come up stairs to check on her, finding her like that he rushed to her assuming something was wrong.

"Emma love what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Yes!" Emma said through angry sobs.

"What is it? Do you need a doctor?"

"It's not like that. The baby is fine. Great actually that's the current issue."

"I'm afraid I'm not following love." Killian said, he had learned to be patient with his wife when she was having hormonal moments if he liked his head.

"Look!" Emma said pulling off the shirt to reveal a small bump on her stomach.

"I see! You're finally showing! Our baby is finally making itself known to us!" Killian said wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her in for a hug.

"And none of my clothes fit! I'm a cow. What is everyone going to think when I show up to the party like this?" Emma said pouting.

"Well you have to be the cutest damn cow I've ever seen." Killian said. "They might think it a tad on the scandalous side. Crazed mother to be shows up to a two year olds birthday party in nothing but her bra and sweats sobbing that she has joined the bovine family." As much as Emma wanted to smack him she couldn't help but smile. He had a way of making her laugh.

"Maybe my mom still has some of her maternity clothes that she can lend me for this afternoon then we can go shopping."

"That's the spirit love! Here, wear one of my shirts until then," Killian said, turning his wife around so her back was to him and they were both staring at their reflections in the mirror. "This right here, is the most beautiful site in the entire world." He said, kissing her cheek and placing his hand and hook on her stomach. You have never been more beautiful to me than you are right now, carrying my child."

From that day on whenever possible, Killian's hand was on her stomach. He talked to the baby constantly. This morning waking up was no different.

"I hope this isn't a sign for what we are in for." Emma said laughing.

"Say no Mummy! You are a little angel aren't you baby." He said kissing her swollen belly then coming up to kiss his wife.

"Did you think on the appointment today?" Emma asked him.

"I did. I don't want to know."

"Really? You don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"If you really want to we can. Where I'm from we have to do it the old fashioned way and find out when it's born."

"I'm fine with not knowing. There aren't very many surprises left in life."

"Thank the gods. I really wasn't feeling another big reveal operation. Those are exhausting!"

"You and me both. I'm sure my mom will give us a hard time about it though just be prepared."

"Do you have preference for what it is?"

"No, not really." She said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked eying her suspiciously.

"I mean…."

"There it is!" He said proud of himself.

"I just mean that I will love him or her unconditionally regardless, but we already have a boy, it might be nice to have a little girl. I'm sure you want a little swashbuckling boy though."

"Why can't I have a little swashbuckling lass?"

"You certainly can! I just figured you would want a little Killian is all."

"I, like you, will love our child unconditionally regardless but I would be a miss to say I wasn't fond of the idea of daddy's little girl."

"I think that role would suit you well." Emma said smiling, nuzzling her husbands cheek. "We better get up and get going since we have to leave early today for the doctor."

"Unfortunately you are right love. Are we picking Henry up from school?"

"No, my mom is leaving early to check him out and bring him. She has been begging me even more than he has about coming to an appointment. Sorry, I should have told you." Emma said, hoping the additional guest at their appointment wouldn't bother him.

"No reason to be sorry love. I am floored that our child is entering the world surrounded by people who love it."

"Me too. My mom missed so much with me, and she says that there are so few milestones in my life left, that she wants to be part of all that she can. Who am I to deny the woman that?"

"And if you did she would just come anyway." Killian pointed out.

"True story bro." Emma said.

"Last I checked we weren't siblings…" Killian said confused.

"It's an expression. All the cool kids are saying it these days. I'll get dressed then head downstairs to get breakfast going."

"True story bro!" Killian said excitedly.

"No you can't say it for…you know what…never mind!" Emma said walking away laughing. One of these days she would get her pirate into the 21st century.

At three o'clock Emma, Killian, Henry, and Snow were all sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Whale's office.

"This is so exciting! We're going to get to see your little brother or sister!" Snow said wrapping her arm around Henry's shoulder.

"It would be more exciting if these two would find out if it was a brother or a sister!" Henry said.

"What? You don't want to know?" Snow asked surprised.

"Mom there are so few surprises left in life. Why ruin one of them?"

"How will we decorate the nursery if we don't know what it is though?"

"You can go gender neutral or wait until the baby is born and do it then."

"A baby should have a proper nursery when it's born!" Snow said appalled at the idea of waiting until her grandchild was here before painting the walls of it's bedroom.

"How did you decorate my nursery? You didn't know what I was." Emma said and Snow went very quiet and began fiddling with items in her purse.

"Mom…you didn't know what I was right?"

"True we didn't have fancy technology that let us see the baby before it was born but we had….ways of finding out what it was."

"You didn't Mom!" Emma said surprised.

"Grandma!" Henry said even more surprised.

"Really Snow?" Killian said.

"It wasn't like I cast a spell or something on myself or put you in any danger! Your father's mother had this necklace that was enchanted that could tell you if you were going to have a boy or a girl."

"Mom you know all magic comes with a price! What if the price had been that I was born with three heads?"

"Or what if she was cursed to act like a chicken during a full moon?" Henry added.

"Or what if she could only speak in haiku's her whole life?" Killian said accusingly. Unfortunately the three of them were not able to keep the façade up and started laughing.

"Oh please! Like the three of you haven't used magic to find something out. Clearly she came out just fine so no harm no foul."

"Emma Jones! The doctor will see you now please follow me!" A nurse called out and the four of them followed her back to the room.

"You know…sometimes when I'm around horses I feel like I…" Emma started but was cut off by her mother swatting at her shoulder.

"Shhh and follow the nurse young lady. I brought you into this world and I can take you out! You are fine!" Snow said.

Fifteen minutes later after vitals were taken, Dr. Whale was performing the ultrasound on Emma with her family members gathered around.

"Brought the whole crew today huh?" He asked.

"Oh this isn't the whole crew." Emma said laughing. "If you really wanted to draw out the family tree I don't think we would all fit in here." Everyone else started laughing too.

"Well they will be sad they didn't make the cut because this is one of those super high tech ultrasound machines that should you a 3D image of your baby. It's basically the next best thing to them actually seeing them. So let's see here…" Dr. Whale started moving the wand around to find the right angle. "Here we go. Ready to meet your baby?" Emma grabbed Killian's hand and both tightened their grip as an image filled the screen. Instead of a traditional grainy ultrasound image this one showed actual detail.

"Oh my God!" Emma said unable to hold back the tears. She gazed upon a perfect little nose, to perfect little lips, perfect little fingers and toes.

"That's our baby!" Killian said shakily. Emma looked up and saw he was crying too.

"Look it's waving at you!" Dr. Whale said noting that the baby's hand was moving. "If you've been talking to it frequently it probably recognizes your voices.

"Oh Emma! That's your baby!" Snow said kissing her daughter's head, barely holding back tears. "It's beautiful."

"It's perfect!" Emma and Killian said together, unable to take their eyes off the screen.

"Hey little dude! I'm your big brother!" Henry said.

"Pretty cool huh kid?" Emma asked taking her son's hand. Henry's eyes were so full of excitement, this baby couldn't have asked for a better big brother.

"Do you want to know if it is a little dude or dudette?" Dr. Whale asked. Emma was seriously tempted, she looked to her husband and saw that he was feeling the same way. They met eyes and had a silent conversation and squeezed each other's hands.

"The temptation is so strong but we want to be surprised." Killian said.

"Please Mom and Dad!" Henry pleaded.

"Sorry kid, gonna have to wait like the rest of us!" Emma said.

"I for one am glad you are waiting. So few people do anymore. It's so much more exciting that way. I'll get you copies of these pictures and then we will get you on your way." Dr. Whale said.

"Make an extra set for me!" Snow said.

Later that evening they were all sitting in her parent's living room looking at the ultrasound pictures. Regina, Zelena, Belle, and the kids had all come over for dinner.

"What sort of magic is this?" Regina asked looking at the pictures.

"I wish I had gotten one of these done!" Belle said.

"You and me both!" Zelena agreed.

"Well the question of the hour…who does it look like?" Regina said.

"Emma!" Belle said.

"Killian!" Killian said.

"I think it's a good mix of both of them!" David said.

"Mom!" Henry said.

"It's absolutely gorgeous so obviously Emma." Killian said.

"I was going to say the same thing about you!" Emma said.

"You two are revolting!" Regina said. "I can't believe you didn't find out what it is! How will we buy you gifts for your shower?"

"Oh you guys don't have to…"

"Oh don't even for one second think I'm not planning you a shower missy!" Snow said.

"Well you will just have to buy neutral colors like green or yellow." Emma said.

"Yellow is so not a neutral color!" Killian added.

"Yes it is!" Emma and Snow argued back.

"No it's not!" Killian and David said together.

The two sides looked to other members of their family for support and a full out debate ensued over the color yellow which turned into how would they paint the nursery which turned into laughs and good memories. Emma was so thankful that she had found her family and that her baby would be surrounded by nothing but love and support from day one.

A/N: So sorry for the wait! I was struggling with this chapter then I left the country for vacation and yea. Hope you are all still with me and that you leave me some reviews! I love hearing your feedback and knowing what you thought. It inspires me! Next chapter hopefully out much sooner!


	7. Chapter 7: Most Magical Time of the Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews I got on the last chapter. Special shout out to kmomof4 for her amazing reviews of the whole story! It's Christmas in July for this chapter! I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think!

Chapter 7: The Most Magical Time of the Year

Christmastime was in the air in Storybrooke, Main and it seemed like everyone was floating around on clouds completely immersed in the holiday spirit. At seven months pregnant Emma was now fairly large in the stomach area and tired very easily and perhaps as much as Killian wanted her to she hadn't let it slow her down any. They had just this morning resolved the issue of when she was going to stop working.

"You said you were going to take some time during Henry's school break to spend with him before the baby comes right?" Killian had asked that morning after they had gotten into the station and were getting their day started.

"Yea…" Emma said wondering where this was going.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you should let that be the start of your maternity leave as well."

"Huh? Did you get into the rum last night while I was sleeping?" Emma asked him. David put down the file folder he was looking over and relaxed back in his chair.

"This is going to be good." He said.

"You stay out of this!" Emma said pointing her finger at him causing David to throw his hands up.

"Well you were going to need to stop work eventually right?"

"Yea but not with two months still to go before the baby is born! What am I supposed to do for two months? Sit home and knit?" Emma asked frustrated at her husband.

"You know how to knit?" Killian asked.

"Figure of speech!" David whispered to his son in law causing Emma to shoot him a death glare.

"Killian, I'm pregnant not sick or handicapped. I'm not going to break so stop treating me like a piece of glass."

"You are my one true love and you are carrying my child! Damn right I'm going to do everything to protect you both now and for always! I know you aren't going to break but you need to slow down a little! As the due date gets closer I think we just need to start planning a little for these things you know?" Killian said.

"Dad!" Emma said turning to David.

"I thought you wanted me to stay out of it?"

"Well now I want you in it. He's saying nice things and making me want to cave." Killian let out his famous pirates grin on that one.

"I think…you two should compromise." David said.

"What a copout answer you are supposed to take my side!" Emma said.

"I had this same argument with your mother around this time when she was pregnant with you and your brother. I agree with both of you. Emma you need to start slowing down a bit, I know you may feel like you can still go one hundred miles per hour but the more this pregnancy progresses your body is going to be more susceptible to stress. You were born a week early because of it. Killian, I understand you completely as I have been in your shoes, with every day you are going to worry abut them more and more but believe me when I say she's not going to break." David said.

"Fine, how about this? When I come back from time off with Henry I will be strictly on desk duty and then once February rolls around and we are in the home stretch I'll take it on a day to day basis." Emma said.

"Second week of February you go on maternity leave an take the time at home to prepare for the baby." Killian said. The two had a stare down and David found his eyes going back and forth like watching a tennis match.

"Fine." Emma said returning to her work and Killian got up and went over to her and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you love! I love you more than anything you know that?" Killian said.

"I wouldn't push it mister." Emma said.

"Right, then, back to work I go." He said walking back to his desk.

"Killian,"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." Emma said smiling at her husband who returned the gesture.

"Ok there are way too many of us, if we give presents to everybody we are all gonna be in the poorhouse." Regina said as she, Emma, Snow, Zelena, and Belle planned for their big holiday get together one evening at Snow's house.

"Agreed. So how do we want to handle this?" Snow said.

"We could do Secret Santa." Emma said.

"What is Secret Santa?" Zelena asked.

"So typically there is a hat or a bag and everyone who is going to be in the gift exchange puts their name in and you take turns drawing names and whosever name you get you buy a gift for that person. Everyone gets a gift but it saves a you a lot of money." Emma said.

"I love that idea!" Belle said.

"Agreed!" Snow said and the others nodded their heads.

"Ok there are basic rules to it, like you can't get your own name, you can't say who you have because then it's not a secret anymore and once one person says who they have it becomes this domino effect of process of elimination of who has who and the fun is gone."

"I say a fifty dollar limit on the gift. Anyone object?" Regina offered and everyone agreed.

"What about the kids?" Snow asked.

"I say the kids are fair game, I feel like Henry will want to participate though so we can put his name in and let him pick. In immediate family's what you choose to do for actual Christmas Day is up to you. I was planning on getting Killian and my parents something for instance and obviously "Santa" is coming to see Henry." Emma said.

"Aww Henry still believes in Santa?" Belle asked.

"If it's out there, Henry believes in it. I think he knows the truth but I enjoy that he still goes along with it." Emma said.

"Soon you will have another a little one at Christmas and that is the best!" Snow said rubbing her daughter's belly.

"Ok so when we pull names, you can't get yourself, you can't get anyone in your immediate family, and you can't say who you got." Zelena offered as official rules and everyone agreed. They met everyone at Granny's that evening and names were pulled to yield the following results. It was decided that since Red was off with Dorothy in Oz Granny would be invited to their family get together. After several times needing to redraw everyone ended up with a Secret Santa. Everyone also got a good laugh out of people's reactions to who they got.

Emma = Regina "Ok that's not so bad!"

Killian = Granny "Oh bloody hell!"

David = Zelena "This will be…interesting."

Snow = Belle "Oh that's easy!"

Henry = Gold "Probably good I got this one."

Regina = Snow "I would pull that one."

Zelena = Henry "Thank God!"

Belle = David "How exciting!"

Gold = Emma "Why me?"

Granny = Killian "Well this will be cheap and easy, got the perfect present in the back!"

"I give it two days until everyone knows who has who." Granny said.

"What's the fun in that? Everyone keep your secret! We will exchange gifts and have dinner Christmas Eve at my house!" Snow said.

"We're going to be spending the night afterwards as well." Emma said.

"Really?" David asked excitedly.

"Yea, we talked about it a few days ago. That way we can just be there for Christmas morning and stuff." Emma said.

"Do you want me to take you over there after you open your presents?" Regina asked Henry.

"Actually I was just going to stay there with them and then come to your house later, unless that's not ok." Henry asked. Emma silently kicked herself, she should have talked to Regina first before she made these plans.

"Oh…that's fine. Just let me know when you are headed over." Regina said smiling but obviously a bit crushed at not being with her son first thing Christmas morning.

Later that evening Emma sat down in front of Killian who was reading a pregnancy book on the couch.

"Ok so I got Regina." Emma said.

"I think you missed the point of Secret Santa love." Killian said putting down the book.

"No I'm telling you because I need to talk to you about what I want to give her because it involves you too." Emma said as Killian grabbed her feet and started giving her a foot massage.

"Now I'm frightened." He said.

"I wanted to ask her, if it's alright with you that is, to be the baby's godmother." Emma said.

"The irony of the Evil Queen being godmother to Snow White's grandchild is beyond anything imaginable." Killian said.

"I'm aware of that but besides you and my parents she is my best friend." Emma said.

"I feel like there is more to it then that. I saw the face you made when Henry announced his plans for Christmas morning earlier."

"Ever since I came back into his life and the first curse broke Henry has drifted more towards us and while he and Regina have a great relationship I can tell she misses him and the days she had him to herself terribly."

"Henry isn't a child anymore love, he makes his own decision about where he wants to spend his time. Albeit when he started calling me dad I could tell it bothered her a bit." Killian said.

"Now that there is a new baby coming, one that is going to be his sibling none the less I feel like he will gravitate this way more and more. So I want her to have a special role in the baby's life and feel included. She spent so much time shut out from the family…"

"Her own doing…"Killian reminded her.

"Agreed by her own doing but she's done the hardest thing anyone can do, you should know this, she changed. So what do you think?"

"I think…it is a great idea." Killian said smiling. "How do you plan to give it in a gift though?"

"I was thinking something similar to how I told you about little one here," Emma said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Regina doesn't strike me as the pocket watch type." He said laughing.

"I was thinking more like a locket or something." Emma said swatting at his leg.

"Sounds good to me love." Killian said leaning over to kiss his wife on the lips.

Soon enough presents were bought and wrapped and it was Christmas Eve. When Emma and Killian walked into Snow's house that afternoon they found her mother and Granny hard at work in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom! We're here! Need any help?" Emma said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Sweetie!" Her mom yelled back. "No I think we got this covered you just relax. Where is Henry?" Snow asked as Emma walked over to hug her mother.

"He was with Regina last night so I could wrap all his presents so she's bringing him with them. Spoiled turd!" Emma said.

"That's what kids are for!" Granny said and David and Neal came in the kitchen.

"Emmy, Emmy!" Neal said running to his sister as Emma bent down to pick him up.

"Hey buddy!" Emma said giving her brother a hug.

"Is Santa coming tonight?" She asked him.

"Yes!" He said excited. "Baby come?" He asked pointing to her stomach.

"No, baby isn't coming yet, soon though. It's getting hard for me to hold you right now Bud," Emma said and Killian reached over to take him from her.

"Killy!" The little boy said.

"Were you a good little lad this year?" he asked him

"Yes!" Neal answered.

"Good, because Santa only brings toys to good lads!" Killian said.

"I good lad!" Neal announced causing everyone to laugh.

"That's good. David could you help me bring these presents in from the car. We need to stash some down in the basement so this guy and the one coming later don't see them until tomorrow." Killian said.

"Sure thing!" David said.

The evening progressed and people started to arrive and the tree became almost hidden behind all the presents. Dinner was incredible and after everyone had finished eating the kids declared it was time to open presents. They let the kids open their gifts first since they couldn't wait any longer. Soon Robin, Neal, and Gideon had so many new toys they didn't know what to do with themselves.

"And Santa hasn't even come yet!" Belle said looking at how loved all the children were. Henry got gifts from his grandfather and Granny as well but was told he would have to wait until tomorrow for his other gifts. Gold gave Henry an orb that would change color depending on the weather, his mood, moods of other's around him.

"That better be all that thing does Gold." Regina and Emma said not trusting the Dark One.

"I'd never hurt my grandson ladies, don't worry!" Gold said. After the kids opened their presents it was time for Secret Santa. Killian and Granny laughed that they had each other. Killian had gotten Granny a new set of pots and pans as hers were getting old and rusted and she had given him a bottle of rum and a monogramed flask.

"You know me so well Granny." Killian said. David got Zelena tickets to go see Wicked on Broadway and he was surpised to find she loved the idea.

"I've been dying to see how those bastards depict me this time."

"You're actually a good guy, Mom took to me see that play a while back." Henry said and the gifts continued to be exchanged.

"It appears it's my turn." Gold said getting up to grab his gift.

"Mrs. Jones." He said handing the wrapped present to Emma.

"Oh God." Emma said not sure how to feel.

"Relax, it's nothing magical. It's more…sentimental. Something I found lying around my shop that I believe once belonged to you, that I thought you might want for your child." Gold said. Emma unwrapped the box and opened it to find a glass unicorn mobile inside causing Snow to instantly burst into tears.

"Oh Emma that's the mobile from your nursery!" She said. Emma looked down at the gift and felt speechless.

"Gold I don't know what to say…thank you." She said. Perhaps the man really did have a heart in there somewhere after all.

"It seemed only right you should have it." He said as Belle put her arm around him and smiled. The person to give her gift was Emma who reached over and grabbed a small box and handed it to Regina.

"Saved the best for last!" Emma said nervous at Regina's reaction to her gift as she opened the box to reveal a locket.

"Thank you Emma it's beautiful." Regina said.

"Open it." Emma urged. On one side of the locket was a picture of Regina and Henry and underneath inscribed the word 'mother.' On the other side was a picture of the baby from the 3D ultrasound they did with the word 'godmother' inscribed underneath.

"Emma…"Regina said looking from Emma to Killian.

"Regina, you have been a huge pain in the ass but you have also always been there for me when I needed you. You are my best friend and an incredible mother to Henry and it would be our honor if you would be our baby's godmother." Emma said. She barely got the words out before Regina was across the room with her arms wrapped around her.

"Of course! I would love to be the baby's godmother! You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you guys so much!" She said then turning to hug Killian.

At the end of the evening everyone had gone home except Emma, Killian, and Henry. Cookies were put out for Santa and everyone sat down so David could read _The Night Before Christmas_ before everyone went to bed. The next morning there were even more presents than the night before surrounding the tree and Henry and Neal were anxious to get started unwrapping.

"Hold on guys, let me get the camera!" Snow said before they started. Killian had gotten Emma a beautiful necklace with a heart that had two stones in it, an aquamarine for March when Henry was born and an Amethyst for February when their baby would be born. She had gotten him a new ring with the same two stones in it and they laughed at how similar their minds worked. Henry was thrilled when he opened his new Nintendo Switch.

"Thank you guys!" He said running over to hug his parents.

"You're welcome kid!" Emma said hugging him back. "Ok guys hold on, I have a special gift for you!" She said to her parents and she went and grabbed a box. This is something I have been working on for awhile now and I finally got it done!" She said handing them the box.

"It's for both of us?" Snow asked and Emma nodded and Killian put his arm around his wife knowing what the gift was.

"How long before she cries?" He asked.

"Second page max," Emma said and her parents opened the box to find a scrapbook.

"So I don't have a lot of stuff but this is everything I held on to or was given by my foster parents or the system when I aged out." Emma said. It was a scrapbook detailing in pictures, art work, school work, etc. her childhood. Snow didn't even make it to the second page before she was absolutely in tears.

"Emma you have no idea what this means to your father and I to have this. We missed so much with you and now we have a glimpse into your childhood and a chance to have some of those memories back. I promise that we will be here for you from this moment until our last days. You are an incredible mother to Henry and this new baby is going to be so lucky to call you Mommy." Snow said hugging her daughter. Emma looked over to see her father also in tears looking at pictures of his baby girl.

"Come here Daddy," She said and he came over and kissed the top of her head holding her close to him.

"I love you Em," He said.

"I love you too Daddy." She said back.

After they had dropped Henry off at Regina's and carted all their stuff inside Emma and Killian sat down together for a few quiet moments.

"Merry Christmas love," He said to her, kissing her softly.

"Merry Christmas Killian."

"Merry Christmas baby." They both said to her stomach where their hands entwined.

"Next Christmas we will have an almost one year old." Emma said.

"That's hard to even wrap my head around at the moment." Killian said.

"I know I can't even grasp that soon the baby will be here let alone what our lives will look like in a year," Emma said. "I have one more present for you though." She pulled out a small box she had been stashing. Inside was a small ornament for the tree that showed a man, woman, and boy, the woman with a swollen belly and man with his arms around her, that said: Killian, Emma, and Henry on the top then Jones Family Christmas 2017.

"I figured every year we could get a special ornament like this and it could be like a milestone for the year." Emma said.

"I love it Emma. However, you have already given me the greatest gift of all in the form of you, Henry, and this little one right here." Killian said and he leaned in to kiss her one more time and they relaxed on the couch, watching the fire in the fireplace enjoying some of their last few moments together before the baby arrived.

"Merry Christmas to all." Emma said.

"And to all a good night." Killian said back.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. The baby will be here in either the next chapter or the chapter after that at the latest I haven't totally decided yet. Any guess on boy or girl? Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: The Name Game

Dislaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: The Name Game

A/N: This is a slightly shorter chapter than the rest but hope you enjoy it all the same. Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chatper.

"Mom, is a baby shower really necessary? I hardly feel like getting out of bed let alone entertaining half the town." Emma said as her mother hurried around the house placing post it notes where she wanted things to go for the party tomorrow.

"That's why we are having it here Sweetheart. That way all you have to do is get down the stairs and to the couch. Also, so the boys don't have to cart all the presents back here." Snow said.

"Thank you for that!" Killian called from the kitchen.

"Ugh! Killian…do we have anymore of that pizza left over?" Emma called to her husband.

"Yes Love, shall I warm you up a piece?"

"Nah I can get it, I just wanted to make sure before I got up." Emma said laughing waddling into the kitchen where her husband was putting away dishes.

"I could have gotten it for you." He said kissing her cheek.

"I had to get out of there before I had a nine months pregnant lady bitch fit on her." Emma said heating up the pizza while rummaging through the pantry.

"She's just excited Love."

"I know and I'm excited too, I just wish she had done this last month when I wasn't so uncomfortable." Emma said sitting down at the table with pizza, pickles, and a jar of peanut butter.

"I don't know if I'm hoping that the peanut butter is for the pickles or the pizza." Killian said only half faking disgust at his wife's current cravings.

"I don't judge your fish, fruit shit!" Emma said.

"Ok! I've got everything laid out, I'll be over first thing in the morning to start setting up. Granny will be here around 11:30 with the food." Snow said coming into the kitchen.

"Is she bringing the pie and the lasagna?" Emma asked.

"Yes Sweetie, I made sure to remind her." Snow said looking at her daughter's meal questionably. "Getting close now!" Snow said excitedly wrapping her arm around her son in law.

"Three more weeks." Killian said. "I hope we have everything."

"Oh you don't and there is no way you ever would. Within a day of you bringing that baby home you'll be running to the store to get something but I can guarantee you will be plenty stocked after tomorrow. Although people were on the struggle bus since you two won't find out what it is." Snow said.

"They've waited this long, they can wait three more weeks." Emma said licking peanut butter off her fingers.

"Alright well I better get home then, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Bye Mom, love you!" Emma said.

"Love you too Sweetie!" Snow said bending down to kiss her daughter's head.

"I'll set my alarm because since she went on maternity leave last week, princess here hasn't gotten up before ten." Killian said walking Snow the door.

"Let her get all the sleep she can, you better too! These three weeks will creep up before you know it." Snow said hugging him then shutting the door behind her.

Killian retuned to the kitchen to find Emma cleaning up from her snack. He wanted to offer to do it for her but knew she would shoot him down and go on about how she can still do things for herself so he just sat down at the table.

"You ok? You look kinda pale." Emma asked sitting down next to him.

"The baby is gonna be here in three weeks." He said.

"I know, three weeks too long if you ask me." Emma said.

"What if we aren't ready?" Killian asked.

"Uh oh, someone's getting the jitters." Emma said placing her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"Captain Hook does not get the jitters." He said defensively.

"Sure he doesn't. It's perfectly normal to be nervous Killian. This is a big step, and I would love to tell you we aren't going to screw it up but we are and that's ok. We are going to love this baby more than anything else in the world and that is what is important." Emma said trying to sound reassuring but as her due date crept closer and closer she too felt the same insecurities.

"We haven't even decided on a name yet." Killian said. "How ready does that make us."

"Damnit! I knew we forgot something!" Emma said.

"It's not funny love! A name is important! You are stuck with it your whole life! It has to be good and mean something!"

"I'm pretty sure Emma was the name of my mom's imaginary pet elephant as a kid."

"See, it meant something to her, and Ruth was your grandmother's name was it not?"

"Yes…"

"See Emma Ruth, your name means something."

"I didn't even know my middle name until I was twenty eight years old, I don't think it was detrimental to my development." Emma said.

"Ok, let's take a different approach here. Why did your parents name you after her?"

"My mother was cursed by my dad's…fake dad? I really can't with this family tree…anyway he cursed her to get back at my father and made it so she couldn't have children. My grandmother was hurt by a poisoned arrow, and they went searching for this magical water to save her and they were both going to drink, my grandmother so she could live and my mom so she could have kids again. When they got there, there was only enough for one person. Ruth ended up sacrificing herself and gave it to my mom so they could have a family. So without Ruth's sacrifice, I wouldn't be here."

"And to honor her sacrifice they named you after her." Killian said smiling at his wife. "I now suppose I owe everything to her, without her sacrifice I wouldn't be sitting her with my true love as she gets ready to give birth to our child."

"Ok, what is the significance of Killian?" She asked.

"It was my grandfather's name, my mother's father."

"I didn't know that, you rarely talk about her." Emma said holding her husband's hands for support.

"I don't know that much about her to even fill a conversation. She died when I was so young and my father never talked about her. Everything I know about her I got from Liam, but he didn't have much more to go on than I did."

"What was her name?" Emma said, she rarely asked Killian about his mother because it was such a hard topic for him.

"Hope." He said quietly.

"Well how about this, if it's a girl, Hope is part of her name?"

"You don't have to do that Love…"Killian said.

"I want to. You said a name should mean something, and if there is one thing I have learned from my parents, Henry, you…it's to have hope." Emma said.

"Well if we are honoring one great grandparent we should honor another…what was your other grandmother's name?"

"Ava." Emma said smiling. Unlike her husband, she had heard nothing but stories of love and admiration from her mother about the woman.

"Ava Hope…I like that." Killian said smiling.

"I do too. Now for a boy's name it's going to be Liam and you aren't arguing with me about it. Your brother was the most important person in your life and he deserves to be honored." Killian's grin got even bigger.

"Liam David?" He suggested."

"My dad will literally cry. Ava Hope Jones or Liam David Jones. I think we have picked out a name!" Emma said smiling as Killian lifted her to her feet and kissed her passionately.

"Indeed I think we have Love." He said smiling back at his wife.

"Are you an Ava or a Liam in there?" Killian asked rubbing her stomach and kissing it softly. He got a kick in return.

"I'm sorry baby, Mommy and Daddy don't speak fetus. You're just going to have to hurry up and get here so we can find out! I will miss these kicks though." Emma said placing her hands on her stomach.

"Remember the first time you felt it?" Killian asked.

"I do! It was more incredible to watch the first time you could feel it too!" Emma said thinking back to that night.

It had been a rainy Sunday evening, she had just reached her five month mark and she knew from the books that the baby should be strong enough soon so others could feel movements not just herself. Both her and Killian were on the couch reading a book when she felt it, a kick stronger than any of the little ones she had felt up until that point. She placed her hand on her stomach and when she could feel it she quickly grabbed her husband's hand and placed it where hers had been. It wasn't seconds before his face shown with the biggest smile she had ever seen him give.

"Bloody hell…hello little one. It's me, Daddy, can you hear me?" When he was met with more kicks, Emma knew that they had found their new pastime. Every night Killian would talk to the baby, read stories, sing songs, or just tell about their day.

"I think the only person who was more excited about it then you was Henry." Emma said returning from her memory.

"I doubt when the lad is around we will ever see the poor baby." Killian said joking.

"He's so excited to be a big brother." Emma said. "He's gonna be good at it too." She said thinking of her son proudly.

"Aye, that he is."

"I have an idea, let's reveal the names at the baby shower tomorrow. Maybe we will catch less shit for not fining out the gender." Emma suggested.

"Why not, should be fun to watch your parent's faces when they hear the names."

"Oh my God, take it back, I'm not in an emotional state to watch my mother sob." Emma said laughing.

"Just tell me when you are going to do it so I can get the camera." Killian said.

The baby shower went off without a hitch, although she was exhausted by the end of it Emma was beyond thankful to everyone for all their generous gifts and taking the time to come celebrate their baby with them.

"We just wanted to thank everyone so much for coming out to celebrate with us and for all the amazing gifts. It's pretty obvious that this baby is going to be surrounded by people who love it everywhere." Emma said as she stood in the front of the living room with Killian.

"Now we know that you guys were all super disappointed when we said we weren't going to find out the sex of the baby so we have some news to hopefully appease all of you." Killian said.

"Oh my God! You found out the sex!?" Someone yelled from the group.

"No we all have to wait three more weeks for that at least, but we do have names picked out if you guys want to hear them?" Emma asked.

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok, the honor of the name reveal goes to the big brother!" Killian said handing Henry an envelope. Henry practically ran to get it and ripped it open.

"Ok you guys ready?" Henry asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said getting impatient.

"So….if I have a sister, her name will be…..drum roll please!" Henry said.

"Come on Henry!"

"Spit it out already!" People yelled as they got anxious.

"Ava Hope!" Henry said. Snow immediately started crying and walked up to her daughter with her arms out to give her a hug.

"Oh Emma…" She said wrapping her arms around her daughter, with the size of her belly was no easy feat.

"I know Mom." Emma said hugging her back.

"What if it's a boy?" Grumpy yelled.

"If I have a brother…." Henry said

"Liam David!" He announced and before Emma knew it her father had his arms around Killian and they were all in a giant group hug.

"You guys really didn't have to do this." Snow said.

"We wanted to names to be special and have a strong meaning behind them." Killian said.

"I know Liam was your brother but who was Hope?" Snow asked.

"My mother. She died when I was very young so I don't talk about her much."

"Well both names are absolutely beautiful." Snow said kissing her daughter and son in law.

The next two weeks went by fast and slow at the same time and as were going through the presents and getting everyone set up for the baby, Emma and Killian realized how lucky they were to have such good friends and family.

"The kid is going to be in kindergarten before we get all the thank you notes written!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'll go get another pen so we can try and double team this." Killian said walking to the kitchen.

"Yea we need to get these out this week because after the baby is born I doubt we will have time to get these out." Emma said.

"I can't believe it's only going to be a week until we are parents." Killian said from the kitchen.

"Yea…" Emma said.

"Of course I can never find a pen when I need it…"

"Killian…."

"Just a second love."

"But I think…"

"Found one! I'll be right there. Are you still having those pains in your back?" Killian asked walking into the room with a pen.

"Killian I think my water just broke."

A/N: AHHH the baby is coming! You will just have to wait until next chapter to see if it's an Ava or a Liam. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and support on the last chapter! Now it's time to meet the little one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9: A New Beginning

"Your water what?" Killian asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"It broke. The baby is coming, it's time." Emma said half smiling half having a full on meltdown.

"But it's not supposed to happen for another week!" Killian exclaimed.

"Apparently it's happening right now….oh holy hell yes it is happening right now!" Emma said grabbing her stomach as a contraction hit. "Fuck, I'm an idiot!"

"How are you an idiot love?" Killian said rushing over to his wife to support her.

"Those back pains I've been having since last night, they weren't just normal pains, they were contractions."

"Well that doesn't matter now, what does matter is that we need to get you to the hospital. So you wait here and I'm going to go grab the bags then take you." Killian said as he rushed up stairs thankful that they had packed the hospital bag two nights prior. He stopped momentarily to look at himself in the mirror.

"Alright man, pull yourself together now. This is it. Got to be there for them!" he told himself trying to calm himself down from this initial shock. By reminding himself that his wife and child needed him now more than ever he was able to do so at least momentarily as he headed back downstairs.

"Um…Killian," Emma said from the couch.

"Yes love?"

"You can't drive."

"Well I'm going to have to learn quick. How hard can it be?" Emma wanted to make a remark about how this was not the moment she wanted to teach a one handed three hundred year old pirate to drive but when another contraction hit she thought better of it.

"She's all yours captain!" Emma said as she handed him her keys and he helped her to her feet.

On the way there she called her mother and Regina who had Henry and told them they were headed to the hospital. They all insisted that they were on their way even though she told them they didn't have to come yet. With minimal casualties to the bug they made it to the hospital in under twenty minutes, benefits of a small town. Since her water had already broken they admitted her right away and got her a room.

"Ok, let's see where we are at here." Dr. Whale said as he entered the room, "Looks to me like you are already six centimeters dilated which means this is moving quickly, not surprising since it is your second pregnancy. Would you like an epidural because now is the time."

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed, she was tough but she hadn't been allowed an epidural when she had Henry and she did not want to experience that again. Within the next ten minutes both her parents, Regina, and Henry had arrived. She hugged them all.

"Thank you guys for coming but you really didn't have to yet. We're probably still several hours out." Emma said stroking Henry's hair who was sitting on the bed with one hand and squeezing Killian's through a contraction with the other.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Emma." David said. As her labor progressed the epidural helped but didn't remove all the pain. Regina and David took Henry to the waiting room while Snow and Killian stayed with Emma to help coach her through.

"You are doing amazing love, just breathe, come on now this one is almost done." Killian said seriously worrying if he was going to have two hooks for hands by the time this was over."

"You are never touching me again, do you understand me?" Emma said to her husband.

"She doesn't mean it." Snow said rubbing her daughter's hair off her sweaty forehead.

"I don't do I? Wanna switch sides and rethink that statement?"

"I've done this twice too and your father and I still make pancakes on a regular basis."

"Oh for the love of God Mom really?"

"Got you distracted and through that contraction didn't it?" Snow said.

"Yea, I think the epidural is finally starting to really kick in." Emma said extremely tired.

"Why don't you get some sleep love, you are gonna need all the strength you can get." Killian said.

"Don't leave me," Emma said tightening her grip on his hand. As much as she was complaining she couldn't be more thankful to have them here this time around.

"Not for a second." He said kissing her head.

Half an hour later Emma was in a deep sleep and Killian was watching the baby's heart rate on a monitor.

"Why don't you go run and get something to eat really quick before she wakes up. I'll sit with her until you get back. It won't be long after she wakes up I imagine." Snow said to her son in law.

"I don't want to leave her."

"She won't be alone, not for a second, I'll be right here with her. Go grab David and take him with you." Killian who himself was tired and needed a pick me up handed Emma's hand over to her mother and went to the waiting room to find David, who was watching Jerry Springer.

"Quality entertainment they have here."

"Hey, is everything alright?" David asked.

"Yea your wife kicked me out to go get some food, Emma's sleeping for the moment but once she wakes up it probably won't be long. Where's Regina and Henry?"

"It's getting late so Regina took him to get some dinner and sleep. I told them I would call as soon as anything changes."

"You hungry?"

"Starving." Once they got down to the cafeteria Killian could do little more than wiggle his jello.

"Alright there?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this David."

"Well ready or not this baby is coming I'm afraid."

"It wasn't supposed to happen for another week. I thought I had a bit more time to prepare."

"Emma came a week early too, babies come when they are good and ready not when we are. Truth be told it could have been another three weeks and you would be having the same conversation with me as you are now. You are never going to feel completely ready, but let me tell you, the second they put that baby in your arms, everything is going to change, you are going to be so in love with this little being you have created with your love, that you won't be able to stand it. You will do literally anything for them, give your life for them, just to make sure they are safe and happy." David said putting his hand on Killian's. "You are a great father, Henry wouldn't be the young man he is today without your guidance. You have nothing to worry about, you will be just fine."

"Thanks mate." Killian said smiling at his father in law.

"Now eat up, if you thought getting Emma through this part was exhausting you ain't seen nothing yet."

Back in the hospital room Emma was starting to wake up. She went to squeeze her husband's hand but quickly realized it wasn't his.

"Killian?" She called out.

"He went to go get something to eat with Daddy. I'll go get him." Snow said gently rubbing her daughter's head as she went to stand up to get her some water.

"Don't go Mommy," Emma said tightening her grip on her mother's hand.

"I'm right here honey, I'm not going anywhere." Snow said sitting back down, "here you need to drink." As she held the cup up to her daughter's lips, she couldn't help but feel overcome with love at how much her daughter wanted her here.

"Thank you Mommy." Emma said.

"I'm just thankful I actually get to be here with you this time. I wish I could have been there with you for Henry."

"You were, you were always with me. What if I screw this up? Raising this kid."

"You seem to have been doing a pretty good job with Henry, I wouldn't worry."

"I didn't raise him at the beginning though. I have these fake memories of raising him but I didn't actually do it. All the baby and little kid stuff was all Regina, I regret it every day, I know I did the right thing but I still regret it and now here I am about to do it again and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I felt the exact same way when I was about to have your brother. I regret every day putting you in that wardrobe and sending you away from us, but it had to be done, just like you with Henry. It wasn't your time to be a Mommy, now it is, and you are going to love this baby so much it's going to hurt. It will all come so naturally just like it did with Henry. Most importantly, you will have all of us there to help you this time."

"I love you Mom." Emma said squeezing her mom's hand and bringing it up to kiss it.

"I love you too Emma." Just then Killian came in followed by Dr. Whale.

"Alright, let's check on the progress here." Killian came around to hold his wife's hand. "it looks like you are fully dilated, it's time to have a baby." Snow kissed her daughter's head and went out to the waiting room to join her husband.

An hour of pushing later, Emma was exhausted.

"I don't think I can do this Killian." Emma said .

"Yes you can love, you are the strongest person I know. Just a little bit more and we are going to have our baby here with us finally. Give me one more push?" Emma nodded and gave it all she had for one more push.

"I see the head! Come on Emma almost there!" Dr. Whale said and Emma gave it all she had for one last push. As she did, all the lights and equipment in the room went haywire and the sounds of new life filled the room.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Whale exclaimed as he laid the baby on Emma's chest. Emma immediately started crying and holding her baby as close to her chest as she could, kissing the newborns head.

"Oh my baby…shhhh," Emma whispered in between kisses and tears to crying daughter. Killian stood absolutely awestruck, in a second his entire world as he knew it came crashing down around him. Before him, two girls who were his anchor keeping him grounded, the wind guiding his sails, the treasure at the end of his map.

"We are just going to have to take her for a second and get her weight, length, clean her up a bit stuff like that." Dr. Whale said reaching for the child but Emma held her tighter. "She'll be right there Emma, she'll be back in your arms before you know it." Whale encouraged her as she reluctantly handed over the child.

"Would Daddy like to cut the cord?" Killian looked to Emma who nodded and walked over to the baby who was still slightly fussing.

"Just cut right here between my fingers, she won't feel a thing so don't worry about hurting her." Whale said as Killian severed the bond mother and child had held for nine months and walked back over to Emma.

"You were amazing love, she's here!" Killian said kissing his wife.

"We have a daughter! A little girl!" Emma said smiling from ear to ear.

"I told you I had a feeling, our family is complete." Killian said as a nurse was walking the baby back over, now swaddled in a blanket.

"Six pounds, eight ounces, eighteen inches long. Small, but perfectly healthy and a great set of lungs." She said as she handed Emma the baby.

"Hello Ava, I'm your Mommy. I'm so happy you're finally here with us, look at you." Emma said stroking the baby's cheek. "Look at her Killian, she's beautiful."

"She's perfect." Killian said unable to take his eyes off his daughter.

"Want to hold her?" Emma asked.

"I don't want…" Killian said gesturing to his hook.

"You won't hurt her, it's part of who her daddy is." Emma said holding the newborn out to her father who took her in his arms carefully.

"Oh bloody hell, look at you." Killian said not even trying to hold back the tears. "You look just like your Mummy." He said.

"If you look under the hat, it's nothing but dark hair, so that's all you." Killian lifted the corner of the hat to reveal a full head of hair, dark brown like his own, his hand traveled down to trace her tiny features, which were a smaller version of her mother's.

"I had to leave my mark there somewhere now didn't I?" Killian asked unable to stop smiling. The three of them spent a few more minutes alone as a new family before Killian handed Ava back to Emma so he could go tell the rest of the family of her arrival.

"I better go get the rest of the crew, they will be getting anxious." Killian said. "Still want the lad first?"

"Yea, I want them to have their own special introduction then we can bring in everyone else." Emma said smiling at the baby who was now back in her arms.

Killian collected himself, still teary eyed, and headed down the hallway to announce his daughter's birth to the rest of the family. As soon as they caught sight of him from the waiting room they jumped out of their seats and ran towards him.

"It's a girl!" He through his arms out, announcing as loud as he could.

"Ahhhhh!" Snow shrieked and started jumping up and down with happiness, Charming and Regina were in tears, and Henry stood frozen with a giant smile on his face.

"How are they doing?" Snow asked.

"They are both doing great! Henry, would you like to come meet your sister?" Killian asked and all Henry was able to do was nod, still smiling big. "I'll come get the rest of you once they've had a few minutes to meet each other." Killian said.

"Take pictures!" Snow yelled as they walked back down the hallway.

"I have a little sister." Henry said.

"That you do my boy, and she's excited to meet her big brother!" Killian said wrapping his arm around his son as they entered the room.

"Hey kid!" Emma said holding her daughter in one arm and her other reaching out for her son. Henry walked over slowly as sat next to his mother, leaning into her embrace.

"Henry, meet your little sister Ava." She said kissing her son on the head. "Would you like to hold her?" Henry nodded gently as Emma handed him the baby. "Here you go, watch her head." Henry looked like an absolute natural holding his baby sister.

"Hey little dude, I'm your big brother!" Henry said as Killian took pictures on his phone before wrapping his arm around Emma to enjoy the sight of siblings meeting for the first time.

"What do you think kid?" Emma asked smiling at the sight of her two children together.

"She's so tiny!" Henry said to his parents. "I love her!"

"She loves you too! See, she's grabbing onto your finger."

"You're pretty strong for someone so small. I've got so many stories to tell you! And I'm going to teach you how to sword fight and sail!" Henry said continuing to talk to his sister.

"Look at that." Emma said smiling up at her husband.

"I think they are going to get on just fine." Killian said. "I better go get the rest of the crew, before your mother starts banging down the door.

Within five minutes Snow, Charming, and Regina had entered the room.

"Hey everyone, meet my little sister Ava!" Henry said proudly turning so everyone could see her. "Here Grandma, want to hold her?" Henry said to Snow who already had outstretched arms.

"Hello my sweetheart! Look at you, you look just like your Mommy when she was born!" Snow said kissing the little girl's head. "Oh you are going to be so loved, and so spoiled!" Snow held the baby for a few more minutes than passed her on to her husband before going over to kiss her daughter.

"Oh Emma you guys did amazing, she's absolutely beautiful."

"I make pretty cute kids if I do say so myself." Emma said hugging her mother.

"We've been waiting a long time to meet you little one." Charming said rocking his granddaughter. After a few minutes, Emma took notice of someone who had been standing in the corner.

"I think Ava wants to meet her godmother!" Emma said motioning for Regina to come over. Charming smiled and handed her the baby which brought an instant smile to Regina's face.

"Hello there." Regina said. "I'm your godmother. Look she smiled at me!" Regina said.

"Probably just gas." Charming said.

"No, I think she is just super happy she got your as a her godmother." Emma said reaching up to put a hand on Regina's arm.

 _Thank you._ Regina mouthed to Emma, she knew that after all she had done to this family this was the last thing she deserved and she couldn't be more thankful for the special role she had been given in the newest member's life.

 _You're welcome._ Emma mouthed back, the two women hadn't always seen eye to eye, but Emma knew there was no one else she would rather have as godmother to her child. A few minutes later Ava started to get fussy.

"I think someone is hungry and tired, it's been a very busy day." Killian said taking the baby back from Snow who couldn't get enough of her.

"Being born is really tiring work isn't it Ava?" Henry said to his sister.

"Hey, who did all the work here!" Emma said playfully.

"We better get going and give them some rest. We will be back first thing in the morning, let us know if you need anything." Snow said and they left the new family to bond.

"We make a pretty cute kid huh?" Emma asked Killian as she started feeding Ava.

"Yea she's pretty cute I guess." Killian said. After she had been fed and burped they laid Ava on the bed and both sat just staring at her and smiling.

"Mommy and Daddy love you more than anything Ava." Emma said.

"Never forget that little love." Killian said. Ava wiggled a little then opened her eyes for the first time looking up at her parents.

"Hello love!" Killian said reaching down to hold his daughter's hand, staring in disbelief into his own eyes.

"Look at those blue eyes, Daddy left another mark." Emma said resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Happy birthday my sweet girl, a brand new beginning is upon us." Emma said.

"It sure is love, it sure is." Killian said smiling, holding both his girls close to his heart where they would always be, now and forever.

A/N: There you have it! Baby Ava is here! Don't worry the story isn't over yet! We will be following the Jones's as they embark on parenthood! I haven't decided just how far I'm going to go yet keeping reading and reviewing!


End file.
